The Sword Against the Dagger
by moonshroom420
Summary: Sequel to A Modern Peter Pan Tale. After Peter left Gail at her house, she thought he might come back. But he never did, and her love quickly grew into hate. So, when Neverland's Pirates turn up at her window with another doomed plan to capture Peter Pan, she is more than happy to make their lives easier. Rated 'T' in case I get nasty :P
1. Open Window

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ITS IMPORTANT!**

**And I'm back! This is the first chapter of The Sword against the Dagger! And this is me, Jasmine, back for more Peter Pan-i-ness!**

**I got quite a lot of feedback from the Last chapter in the first book about it being very, very sad, but I swear it was all crucial to my ultimate master plan with the sequel. I hope it will be entertaining enough for you, and it'll be a bit different than the other Fanfics you've read…hopefully. And in this chapter, I will be incorporating a song that I thought reflects Gail's current feelings about Peter. It's called 'You Know My Name' by Chris Cornell from the James Bond movie Casino Royal. It has a lot of aspects that I think suit the story; here's the link to the song and lyrics in YouTube: ** watch?v=_GLyyiNP058 ** enough babbling, here's CHAPTER ONE OF THE SEQUEL! YAY! **

**P.S. Please listen to the song guys. Very Important.**

**Chapter One: Open Window**

A dark night shrouded Bloomsbury; perfect for sailing. And the opportunity was not missed; a large, black shape with a barnacle-covered hull was taking advantage of the moonless sky and soaring over the red-brick houses of London, never stopping. As it drew closer to the little suburb, the ship rocked toward a large house near the outskirts. It whipped over to a second story window that was slightly ajar. An equally dark figure emerged and shoved a plank of wood under the crack and forced the window right up to the top sill. Then, the ship was alive with them. Crawling all over the deck and the sails were men in ragged pirate clothes and glinting swords in their belts. Then one man stood up and towered over the rest. His feathered hat and coat were distinct and showed him as the captain of the vessel. Then the weak starlight caught his most unique attribute; the iron hook he had instead of a right hand. He stalked along the plank and through the now open window into a semi-large room. It was painted a forest-green colour, save for the window-wall that was painted pitch black. The tall man smirked as he saw the sleeping figure in the queen-sized bed. He turned around, beckoning to the rest of the men behind him to enter the room. They piled in and stood inside in a large semi-circle. One, a short, fat man with a white beard came forward holding a huge rice sack with a draw-string chord. He advanced toward the bed. But the hooked man stopped him. A sliver of light caught his sadistic grin as he tore back the duvet and picked up…a bunch of pillows? The grin suddenly turned to a scowl as a person that was obviously hiding in the door shadow slunk forwards. And the captain knew who it was.

"Always ahead of the game, darling." He bowed long and low, drawing his sword as he went.

"Long time no see. But I knew you were coming. This isn't an opportunity you were likely to miss, Captain."

It was a high, scathing voice, drifting from the shade, the owner still not completely visible. And then, she came into view. She strode into the starlight and the ragged men near the window gapped. Her waist-length hair was as golden as autumn sun but looked a magic silver in the nights light. Her clear face wasn't betraying anything, aside from the seemingly frozen smirk on her lips. The eyes that had haunted the Captains waking world were as sharp and grey as ever, reflecting her emotions like a one-way mirror.

**God, I'm going all out in this chapter…**

"Gail, Darling."

"Captain Hook."

Gail's eyes darted across the company in her room. Most of them were still gawking at her, obviously never noticing before how pretty she was. But the Captain wasn't fooled. He saw her making plans in her mind, her eyes betraying the spinning behind them, going at a million miles a minute.

He swept forward, blocking almost the entire room off from the girl in front of him. But it was if she didn't even notice. Gail was eyeing him curiously, almost sizing him up for an argument or a fight.

Hook spread his arms wide, a sparkling weapon in, or on, each hand.

"Tell me, how long since he left you?"

_He knows perfectly well when!_

Gail forced back the angry tears of hot hatred she always felt whenever she thought of Peter. He was the best thing that had happened to her, and he left her; dumped at her house without even a goodbye.

She saw Hook notice she wasn't going to answer, so he motioned for the little man to come forward. Gail saw what he was holding, and almost laughed.

"Mr Smee, there's no need for that."

The bearded man stopped walking and looked at the Captain for directions. But he needn't give any. For what she said next paused the whole plan.

"I want to join your crew."


	2. Reactions

**HERE I AM AGAIN! WITH CHAPTER 2 OF THE SWORD AGAINST THE DAGGER! Catchy, eh? :P What did you think of the first chapter? If you didn't review on it, do it now please. I really appreciate and love the reviews. Plus they remind me to write :P. Can you see how her going back home incorporates into the sequels plot? I am a genius!**

**Here is Chapter 2! **

**Chapter Two: Reactions**

Peter had had a hard time explaining Gail's sudden disappearance to the Lost Boys. They hadn't believed his explanations; which had been:

She was caught by the pirates

They didn't believe this one because if she had, Peter would be out there, getting her back.

That she was at the Lagoon with the Mermaids

They didn't believe this one because Gail hated the mermaids and visa-versa.

She went to find food

Cubby immediately slackened, and Peter jumped on his weakness. He started telling them she was getting an elaborate meal together for them as a

surprise and it would take a while. So there were no more questions until dinner.

"Come on Peter, where's mother? You said she was making us a special dinner, and its way past dinner time."

Peter started to back towards the entrance from where he was standing, staring uncomprehendingly at the advancing line of animal-boys. This was the

first time that Peter felt a nag of fear of his men, whose minds were for once completely set on the task at hand. They were coming toward him, and

there was nothing he could do to stop the firing questions once they begun.

"Where is she?"

"Why isn't she back yet?"

"What aren't you telling us?"

"How did she leave?"

Eventually, Peter became so sick of the constant yells and questions he blocked his ears and shouted as loud as he could.

"She's gone! I took her back!"

The silence was almost deafening. Each boy had suddenly lost the colour in their face and the control over their muscles. They all slumped down

together, not caring if they were getting squashed by someone or if they got hit with their own weapons.

Peter sagged with them, sudden red flushing his cheeks. He didn't even notice when Tootles punched his arm. So they all sat there, for only time knows

how long, thinking.

* * *

_Five months later… (Not that anyone could tell)_

"Assemble! Quick assemble! Come on you guys!"

A loud thump echoed out of Peter's room, and he appeared, red faced and holding his head. The rest of the boys stumbled out of their beds and

staggered into a circle around Cubby. He was waving his arms and still yelling. Peter joined the circle, and put his hand on top of the bear-boys' head

to calm him down.

"What…Aaahhhh…is it?" Slightly's question was interrupted by a huge yawn, which quickly spread around the tree house.

Cubby was still frantic.

"I was at the pool when I heard that the Jolly Rodger's gone! They were saying it flew, but it can't, can it? Did he get Tinkerbell! Tell me he didn't get

Tink!"

He talked fast, so the only part of what he said the other boys heard was that he was at a pool.

"The Mermaid Lagoon Pool you mean? Why where you there?"

Cubby turned red, and shuffled his feet. Peter noticed this, and a knowing look spread across his face. He smiled cheekily.

"How IS Irradessa, Chubs? I haven't seen her for a long time."

The rest of the boys caught on, and the flying pirates were momentarily forgotten as a chant of "_Cubby has a girlfriend a girlfriend a girlfriend! Cubby has a _

_girlfriend with a scaly tail!' _swung around the room from gloating face to gloating face. Cubby, if at all possible, turned even redder. He started shaking,

obviously getting quite angry. He pretty much exploded when Peter put his arm around him and asked:

"So, have you kissed her yet?"

Cubby stamped his foot down so hard it shook the tree house, successfully cutting off the raucous chants.

"HELLO! FLYING PIRATES HEADING OUT OF NEVERLAND!"

"We've got to find where they're going. Cubby, did Izzy tell you where they were headed?" Peter asked as he and the rest of the boys flew towards

Mermaid Lagoon.

"She said that she heard Paisley say they were going towards The Star."

Peter's grimaced, holding back where he thought the pirates were going. The fight over Gail was still fresh, and he didn't want them thinking he'd never

liked her. He had of course; too much. Which lead to him taking her back to the real world and breaking his heart even more than when he thought she

were dead.

_If that's where Hooks going, I'll never hold back from killing him…and I'll never forgive myself._

* * *

They arrived at the Lagoon shortly after, and Cubby left to find Irradessa. He came back later, looking flushed and happy, but quickly tried to cover it up

when he told them the news. The Jolly Rodger had indeed headed toward the Mainland, but had come back a few minutes ago. Either they were

successful, or just losers, as Irradessa had said.

Peter breathed sharply when he heard they were back, panic and hate filling his chest so much he thought he would burst.

Without any warning, he took off toward Kidd's Creek to satisfy the enlarged hate and longing for whatever he found on the chip anchored just off it.

**I update quickly don't I? :P I like writing this story. It's really interesting. Also, I just have to tell you, I hate some PETER PAN BOOTS! Their dark **

**blue, but the same style and shape. Was pretty impressed with myself when I found them. Please review and tell me what you think of the song **

**in the last chapter. And about my boots :P See you next time!**


	3. Xavier

**BOOM! I'm back with Chapter 3 of the sequel! This is the chapter I've been looking forward to writing the most; The Peter vs. Gail showdown! Not that he really knows that but still. Review and love my new boots :P Here's Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Xavier **

Gail was actually liking being a pirate. After she had announced she wanted to join the crew, they had just stared at her, dumbfounded. Most if the real

crew that had already been preoccupied with ogling at her didn't even notice.

Captain Hook wasn't sure if Gail was serious or just wanting a way back to Neverland that wouldn't kill her. But after seeing her dressed in specific

pirate clothes; black ankle length pants, a poofy shirt, knee-high black boots and a belt, he started feeling better. No one seeking to join Peter Pan

would ever dress like a pirate. Hook was even taking a liking to her, obviously knowing her size made no difference to her fight. She was probably

better than the rest of his crew combined!

Once they had set sail back over London, almost through The Star, Gail had approached him with an idea.

"I think I need a name. A pirate name, so Peter doesn't know I'm Gail. A boy's name."

The Captain had wanted to call her James, his first name. But Gail had already decided on calling herself Xavier. Hook had accepted that name, but felt

she needed a sir-name too, for the crew to call her by. They finally settled on Xavier Night as Gail Darling's new name.

On the first day in Neverland as a pirate, Xavier Night made a costume; so that if Peter came, he wouldn't recognise him. (They had opted to not call

Gail/Xavier a 'she' or 'her', in case Peter caught on)

Xavier loosely tied a bandit mask around the bottom half of his face to cover the distinct femineity of it. He also added a hat much like the Captains, but

black and without a feather. Into this, he tucked up the long hair that still flowed down his back. Definitely girl's hair. Not that Gail had given up on

being a girl, just playing safely to fool Peter.

As he was ready and they were expecting Peter later, once the stupid mermaids had told him what they knew (You didn't think that was chance did

you?), Xavier sat on his single bed and thought about the first time in Neverland. Not posing as someone else, Gail had been freely in love with Peter

Pan, and now she hated him.

_Funny how much five months can change a whole relationship._

* * *

Peter flew so fast the wind whistled around his head and shot off him in little air-eddies. He might see Gail again! Even though the reunion (once he'd

rescued her that is) would probably involve a lot of yelling and definitely some form of physical assault on her account, he would be able to see her in

person, not just in his dreams. Peter regreted taking her back to her old life. So much so, he made himself sick with the very thought that he had even

done it! Still, his excitement could not be met as he neared the bobbing ship, sunlight and happiness at the thought of seeing his Gail making his face

light up.

* * *

Swooping down silently to observe the deck, Peter peeped over the side of the boat and scanned the deck. No Gail there. He checked the mast.

Nothing.

_&%#! _He thought. (He'd learned some pretty shocking language from her, too.)

_She must be inside. Dammit! Gonna have to go with the original plan._

Peter flew up and called the loudest crow he could muster. The sleeping ship-mates on the deck woke up with a start and a yell from inside the cabin

announced the Captain had heard his arrival too. Peter started flopping around the ship, bombing the crew with quick punches then diving back into

the sky.

He came to stand on the top beam holding the biggest sail up. Balancing along it, he saw, in the ocean, his Lost Boys swimming furiously toward the

boat. He giggled at Cubby's pink face, and then turned his attention back to the ship, where a loud bang emitted from the deck as the cabin door was

thrown open and Captain Hook stormed out. Peter jumped off the beam and soared down towards him, drawing his dagger. The Captain smiled up at

him and that very second, something hard slammed into Peter, hitting him away from the deck and into a sail-plank. His upper back and shoulders

collided with it, and he wrapped his arms around the plank to stop himself falling while trying to regain the ability to breathe.

After managing some choking breathes, Peter was able to concentrate and look around to see what had hit him. A big, metal weight with a rope tied

through the hole was swinging in the empty space where he was hit.

_What..?_

Peter pulled himself onto the beam he was still clutching and shakily stood on top of it. Hook couldn't reach him up here, so Peter ignored the Captains

yells and continued to think.

There was no way one of the crew was hiding in the sails. The planks would break under their enormous weight. All of them were unnaturally muscly,

and wouldn't even be able to stand on one, let alone attack Peter Pan with part of the rigging.

"Oh do shut up you idiot, I'm trying to think!"

Captain Hook's yells were finally getting to him, and so Peter retaliated with a line he had heard Gail say to the Lost Boys many times. Peter still had no

idea what an 'idiot' was, but it sounded offensive, so he used it as much as possible.

He was just pacing along the beam, lost in thought, when something jumped in front of him. He looked up quickly, but all Peter saw was a black blur,

and then it was gone. He looked down at the Captain, who had stopped yelling, and a crazy grin was covering his face.

Peter felt the beam jolt again and he spun around. But all he saw was a black shape jumping off and away. He walked along, coming closer to the spot

where the thing had disappeared, when he was suddenly struck from behind. Again. Peter clutched his head and whirled around. And this time, he saw

what he had been chasing.

A black hatted pirate with a bandana covering his lower face stood provocatively on the end of the beam, pointing a sword at Peter. He was slight and

nimble-looking, and Peter didn't have to wonder how he had got away from him so fast. The boy looked around Peter's age and had wisps of auburn

hair falling out of his hat. Peter faltered. It looked just like Gail's hair. He suddenly had a sick thought.

_Have those twerps cut off her hair to make into a wig?_

Peter shuddered involuntarily, and his attackers' eyes widened scathingly. He realised he had let his guard down big-time. Drawing his dagger, Peter

flew at the boy on the other end of the beam. He hopped nimbly out of the way and moved in for a counter-attack. The tip of his sword sliced open

Peter's sleave, just missing his actual arm.

Peter dived upwards to examine the tear, just to check there wasn't any major wound. Obviously there wasn't, so he floated on top of the sails and

glared down at the boy below who was staring up at him as well.

_Something about his eyes…their just as grey as hers were…_

And once again, Peter was distracted from the fight.

* * *

Xavier saw Peter's eyes go misty as they glared at each other. But he did not relent. Xavier skittered up, off the beam and onto the top plank, the

highest part of the ship. Peter was only just coming out of his trance, realising too late that Xavier had moved and was now on 'even ground' with him.

Xavier looked down to see the whole crew, including the Captain watching him, telling him to get the flying snake that was Peter Pan. He was the only

one on this ship that could actually go this high and this quick without breaking anything.

His attention snapped back to Peter when he heard the boys' feet leave the beam. He sped behind Xavier and kicked him in the back of his knees.

Xavier toppled over, but managed to grab the beam with his hands and swing himself back up. But he over-rotated and went higher than planned.

Xavier used this to get a swing at Peter, but missed, only just scoring the sword across his dagger. He leapt back into the right position and faced the

leaf-clad boy who was casually dawdling along the beam, pretending to balance on it like a little child. Xavier jumped at Peter, making him leave his

cocky demeanour behind and get straight back into the fight.

* * *

Peter swerved the pirate-boys sword and bumped him backwards with his upper back. Peter spun around, careful to stay on the beam, and ran

straight at the boy. He disarmed him with one swipe of his dagger and then pointed it at his neck.

"Don't you touch her!" The Captain hurried to rephrase. "Don't you touch HIM!" He yelled it furiously, not so much caring for the boys' life but more for

losing, obviously, the best fighter he had. But Peter hadn't been fooled. He had heard the Captains slip-up, but didn't really understand it. He thought

the best way to find out what the Captain meant was to find out the 'boys' name. He kept his dagger at the pirates' throat.

"Obviously means something to you, this one. What's his name?" Peter asked as if he didn't care, but his heart was thudding.

The Captain glared daggers at Peter.

"Xavier Night." He said quickly.

_This is weird. It's as if he's…I don't know. _Peter thought. There was a huge question and he wanted answers. He decided on the only way to find them

out.

"Must be new here. Maybe I should take him on a little tour of the island."

It wasn't a question, and no matter what the response was, Peter was going to take Xavier. But not on a tour. To the Hideout where he lived, so he

got some answers. He wasn't going to tell Hook this, obviously.

"You stay away from him, Pan!" But Peter ignored him again.

He looked back at Xavier. The boys grey eyes were flashing with annoyance at Peter and his dagger, which was still pointed at his neck. Peter looked

closer, and could swear that what he saw was Gail's eyes, glaring back at him as they had whenever he had done something stupid. Peter shook his

head, telling himself he was imagining it because he missed her. And with that, he finally asked the question that had been burning inside him ever

since Mermaid Lagoon.

"Where's Gail? I know you didn't go to the Mainland just for a new recruit. Where is she!?" He saw Xavier's eyes fill with alarm, but seriously couldn't

care less. He wanted the question answered, and he wanted it now.

But there was silence on the deck, no answer forthcoming. Peter glared angrily down at them, and if the crew and Captain had hearts, they would have

melted from the scorching gaze.

"Wherever she is, I want her back. And until then, I'm going to take him-" Peter motioned to Xavier "- as insurance that you will bring her to me alive

and well." Peter had his teeth gritted the whole time, trying not to let on how much this meant to him.

For the first time Xavier spoke.

"What makes you think I'm going to come with you?" His voice was soft and strange, as though forced. But it still contained menace and sarcasm (Peter

had by now worked out what sarcasm was) with every word.

* * *

_Oh God if he finds out –_

Xavier's thought was suddenly cut off as he was hit over the head with a plank of wood. He wasn't knocked out completely, so he saw Peter swing the

wood away and dive toward him. Xavier realised he was falling, fast and clumsily. Then he was soaring upwards, a sharp shoulder digging into his

stomach.

"We'll find you Pan! We will…!"

And then all was black.

**Longest chapter ever! Lots of words. So, I'm not sure if you find this chapter confusing, because I did when I was writing it. But oh well. You get the general idea and that's what matters… kind of. See you next time! **

**Love Jasmine**


	4. Explanations

***POOF* magic! Recently got back into Harry Potter, so all Harry Potter-y now. But this will still be all Peter all the time! Most of it, anyway. Did you like the last chapter? I was confused writing it but I hope it was okay. Oh and review! Lots of reviews will be loved and cherished! Here's Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

"Wow, Peter! Where did you get him!?"

After telling the Lost Boys, who had almost reached the boat, to turn around and go back to the hideout, Peter had flown ahead to meet them there.

They were all back now, soaking but excited when they saw that Peter had caught a pirate. But Peter was acting strange. He wasn't boasting or telling an over-the-top recount of the story, just sitting and staring at the slumped figure of Xavier. He had tied the boys' hands behind a tree root at his back so that when he woke, he wouldn't go ape and run out, finding the hideout and/or killing Peter. He still wore the bandana over his lower-face, as Peter had been too worried to remove it; as-well as the hat, which he had decided to leave on for safety's-sake. If Xavier saw the hideout's size too soon he could figure out where he was and if he got out, would no doubt tell Hook.

The Lost Boys were prodding Xavier, evidently playing a game of who-can-jump-the-furthest-from-the-sleeping-pirate .

Cubby, whose' turn it was, suddenly threw himself backwards, without even poking the unconscious figure.

"Wimp! You didn't even touch him!" But Cubby was shaking, and when then the boy in the corner lifted his head, the rest of the Lost Boys hid behind Cubby, who was obviously too scared to move.

Peter decided it was time to intervene.

He flew into Xavier's sight, and instantly got the favourable reaction: tugging, glaring, and then tinges of fear in the boys eyes.

"Do you, know where she is?" Peter asked gravelly, the words sticking in his throat. A low smirk that reached Xavier's eyes was nowhere near the answer Peter wanted. He grabbed the bandana around Xavier's face and yanked it away, the knots holding it coming undone in the action. Xavier immediately ducked his face out of sight, putting it against his knees. Peter, who had put his hand out to tilt up Xavier's chin the moment the bandana was off, accidentally grabbed the rim of his hat and pulled it away too.

Cascades of auburn hair fell out over Xavier, touching the ground and covering his legs in spindly, golden strands.

Peter had drawn his dagger the moment the hat had come off, not sure what to expect. His face was now livid; glaring at the hair that still fell out of the clump it had been in. He was sure now that it was her hair, but still had to see for himself. Pointing the dagger through the auburn strands, he put the tip of the cold metal under Xavier's chin, pushing slowly upwards, forcing the boy to lift his head and face Peter. But the face that appeared was not the one of Xavier Night. Grey eyes flaring, mouth twisted into a scowl and eyebrows narrowed in horrible anger, was Gail Darling.

Peter's heart nearly gave up, and he heard several 'thunks' behind him. He turned, nearly falling over in his giddiness, to see all the Lost Boys, fainted, on the floor. He had forgotten they had still been there.

He turned back to Gail, who was starting to blur in front of his eyes. Peter staggered backwards, his heart beating too fast. Then he tripped over the pile of boys behind him, and blacked out.

Gail couldn't help laughing at the whole thing. Peter Pan was laying on top of the Lost Boys, all unconscious, all breathing like they had just run a marathon. Now that her cover was blown though, she needed a new plan. And the first step of whatever she comes up with is high-tailing it outa here. Getting back to the ship was crucial, and Gail couldn't believe she hadn't thought of telling the Captain where the Hideout was before!

_Damn it Peter! Getting better at these knots!_

Gail fumbled some more with Peter's seemingly random tie, but gave up when it didn't even budge after a good twenty minutes of fiddling.

_Guess I just have to wait until the kid wakes up…_

Tootles was the first to come out of his stupor, but as soon as he saw Gail again, he sunk back into it, disbelief etched across his face.

Peter was second to wake up. He got off the pile of boys, stumbling a little, but walking towards Gail still. Gail felt a flicker of fear in her stomach, knowing Peter could kill her quite easily. His expression wasn't helping; it was stony and determined. He crouched down in front of her, and stared at her for a few minutes. Gail looked at him expectantly.

_Well, get on with it!_

Her face reflected her demand, and Peter sat down in front of her, as though preparing for a long bout.

But he only huffed, slumped down, and stared at her again, many questions tumbling through his eyes.

Gail was getting impatient now. He MUST know she wanted to slap him as hard as she could and wrestle him onto the Jolly Rodger. She flexed her fingers furiously, itching for them to be free and to wrap them around Peter's neck. A bomb of emotions was building inside her, and the flame was very close to the base of it.

"What's your problem?!"

Gail had finally let the anger she felt fuel the flame, and the bomb exploded, shattering feelings across her face like pieces of glass.

Peter raised his eyes from their downcast position, and Gail saw fire's dancing in them, seemingly growing bigger the more he stared. They spread to his face, and it blazed with anger and hurt. He pulled his legs up and stood, towering over Gail, the fire spitting in his eyes.

"You tried to kill me! You hit me with a weight! I thought you were DEAD!"

He listed them in a rising voice, pulling out his dagger and pointing it at her.

"YOU are my problem!"

"Then just kill me! Be as carefree as you were before!" Gail yelled furiously, straightening up and glaring murderously at Peter.

Their raised voices were causing the Lost Boys to stir, but neither noticed.

Peter bent low, the dagger coming closer to Gail's throat. Then, it clattered to the ground next to her. He turned away.

Gail couldn't see his face, but guessed the remorseful expression covering it. She tried to inch toward the dagger.

"This is because I took you back… isn't it?"

Peter turned his face slightly backwards, just enough for him to see her. She stopped dead.

"Uh, yeah!"

She said it in a tone that dripped with harsh annoyance and Peter sat back down again, still facing away from Gail. She started toward the dagger again.

"I never wanted too, you know? I never, EVER, wanted you to be away from me. But because I wanted that so badly, I did it. So that before I got inseparably attached to you, Gail, I took you back, knowing you were going to leave me anyway. It hurt." He clutched him stomach, as if in tangible pain. Gail stopped struggling toward the dagger and stared at him incredulously.

"I wasn't going to leave you idiot! What made you think I wanted to leave?"

Peter faced her again, confused.

"That last day, you said you missed your family and friends, so you were going to go back."

Gail looked affronted.

"I never got to finish the sentence. Cubby came in howling and then you would talk to me. I was _going _to say _'I miss my family and friends so much, but I would never want to leave Neverland. It's my home now.'_ I can't believe you thought I wanted to LEAVE and then took it upon yourself to take me back to London!"

Tears started welling in her eyes.

"You completely shattered me, Peter. I thought you might come back, but you never did. And I HATE YOU FOR IT!"


	5. Neverland or Never-mind?

**Heehee evil me. Getting very interesting now, though. I am seriously loving writing this. My friends getting really snappy about me updating faster cuz she wants to read it so much and I am just so awesome! Luv ya goldenrose3443, but patience my child :P. Here's Chapter 5, and things are getting tttteeeeennnnnsssssseeeeeeee!**

**Chapter 5: Neverland, or Never-mind?**

Peter looked completely shocked. Like someone had slapped him in the face with a shoe. The whole conversation with Gail, even from the ship, whirled

through his head like tornadoes.

'_YOU are my problem…You LEFT me!...I HATE YOU FOR IT!...Peter Pan…what makes you think I'll go with you?...shattered…I wasn't going to leave…you took me _

_back!..._

* * *

Gail had decided she wanted to get out of here, and, still with Peter staring, swung her leg outwards and scraped the dagger he had carelessly

dropped so close. She pushed it backwards, and felt the hilt slide into one of her bound hands. She yanked the blade upward, and the ropes fell away.

Gail stood up.

_Free…_

Almost. But both she and Peter had once again forgotten the Lost Boys presence. They leapt at her, tackling Gail to the ground with ferocity. Their lives

were on the line too if she got out.

Peter was still stuck in his whirlwind of thoughts, and only subconsciously flew over to help. He pushed the wriggling girl back towards her old room.

She was putting up a fight, not hesitating to give Peter a painful round-house kick wherever possible before she was thrust into the room. The key

turned in the lock, and Gail hit the door the very same second, yelling with indescribable anger. All the boys backed away, Peter among them.

"Will she ever read us stories?"

Tootles turned his huge green eyes up to Peter. He just shook his head and shrugged.

* * *

_3 Days Later…_

* * *

Gail had refused to take any of the food and water that was slipped into her old bedroom. For the first day, she did nothing but pace and stare through

the heavy branches and vines that made up the door, watching the activity beyond with killing glares. By the second day, her furious eyes had adopted

a calmer look and she peered out into the tree-house with curiosity. Finally, on the third day, she only looked out of the branches dully. The lock, which

Tink had found washed up from the Mainland, suddenly clicked and Peter hesitantly walked in.

Gail was sitting on her bed, and didn't even bother to move when he arrived.

Peter searched her face on arrival, and saw just a flicker of surprise in the twitch of her eyebrows.

Her expression was completely calm though. He looked around the room.

Several holes in the walls with swords still sticking out of them were scattered around the room. Peter guessed that calm expressions were well

earned by Gail.

He felt horrible turmoil inside his stomach, never having to apologise before.

"I was selfish, thinking only of myself, taking you back to the Mainland."

Gail looked at him through only partially narrowed eyes.

Peter felt sick. Wendy would have cried and hugged him, saying SHE was sorry for all his mistakes. Jane would have crossed her arms and said he was

right, it was his fault, but then would have hugged him too. Getting silent treatment from someone even more important than them was worse than

getting stabbed through the shoulder and Peter knew firsthand what that was like.

He didn't really appreciate the levity of what he had actually done though. If he had been taken away from Neverland without wanting too, Peter would

kill the person who had the nerve to do such a thing. That Gail wasn't at his throat right now was a miracle, but Peter was completely oblivious. He just

smiled and held out his hand.

And Gail smacked his face. Hard. Peter's eye started swelling and a red hand-mark was becoming clearer across his cheek. He clutched it and drew back

along the bed. Gail stood and walked closer to him, the calm from before completely gone.

"You leave me at home, for FIVE MONTHS, no visit, no note, and then take me away from ANOTHER life I was enjoying; and all you do is say you were

SELFISH!"

Her yells rattled the tree house again. The Lost Boys began crowding in the doorway.

"You cannot POSSIBLY know how HARD that is! I see now I was naïve for thinking you would like me how I liked you, but you were just jealous for not

being Captain-Hooks-Most-Wanted. So, you took me home to get rid of competition! You JERK, Peter!"

She raised her hand to slap him again, but Slightly grabbed her wrist and held it back. Gail tried twisting out and glared daggers at Slightly.

"NO! He DESERV-"

Peter cut off her accusation, clamping his hand tightly over her mouth. Gail licked it, that being the most effective way to get it off. Peter made a face

and grabbed a piece of cloth from Tootles. He tied it around Gail's mouth, effectively cutting off words, and held her hand in his so she wouldn't pull it

off. Slightly was still holding the other. And everyone was staring at the ceiling.

* * *

_Thump…thump…drag…thump…thump…drag….._

Some dirt from the roof fell into Gail's eye, and she blinked it away.

_Is that?_

She listened intently.

_It is! It's the Captains travelling chair!_

She looked at Peter;

His face had darkened, obviously having realised what was making the sound as soon as Gail had.

_The whole crew must be up there._

Suddenly, she felt her hand drop as Peter flew over to the peep-holes to look into the forest. Slightly quickly grabbed it before Gail realised what had

happened, and pinned it painfully next to the other, holding them behind her.

* * *

_Not now! Please! I just got her back and now he's come to get her!_

Peter stared through the peep-hole at the grotesque Captain and his crew. They were passing through the clearing, evidently searching for any signs

of their lost ship-mate. Peter smiled suddenly.

_Won't find her, ugly!_

But how wrong he was.

One of the pirates whistled, and Peter recognised his voice from when he and Gail had been walking back from Mermaid Lagoon the first time she came.

The door to the hideout opened, and in stormed the Pirates.


	6. Heart of Neverland

**And I bet THAT was unexpected! Well, I hope it was anyway. Pretty proud of myself for thinking up that I am. Yes, I am. '*Pats Head* we're going places, you and me brain, we are.' OKAY! SO! Pretty awesome shock there and it will get more CoNfUSinG as this goes on. Pretty, crazy, I can't even tell you guys. And im sorry it took so long to update. Here's Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Heart of Neverland**

Mr Starkey was the first to spot Peter and the boys, as well as Gail still being held by Slightly. The big man charged at them, taking his sword out of his

mouth and yelling a war-cry. The other men follow suit. Accept one.

Captain Hook didn't run into the fray, but calmly walked over to Peter. He drew his sword and pointed the boy, who was weapon-less.

Peter tried to think of a way to get his dagger, but suddenly it was dropped into his hand by Tinkerbell. He nodded at her, and the real fight began.

Hook swung his sword downward but Peter dodged around him and applied a sharp cut into the man's wrist. Hook grit his teeth and furiously caught

Peter in the leg with a long, shallow cut as he flew over his head. Peter clutched the wound for a second, before the pirate captain was reeling back for

a fatal blow. He brought the sword down with deadly precision, but Peter was already gone.

* * *

Slightly was struggling to pull Gail back into her room, away from the fighting inside the tree house. He couldn't believe they had actually found the

hideout! It seemed like an impossibility, but there it was; cold, hard evidence that the pirates had finally broken into the heart of Neverland.

Suddenly, a big man stood in front of Slightly and Gail. Slightly recognised him as Noodler, the pirate with the backwards hands. He brought up a huge

cutlass, holding it at funny angle, but non-the-less precise. The raggedly-dressed pirate swung at Slightly, but the fox-boy ducked and pulled a

ridiculous face at the short-tempered man. His nostrils churned smoke, and his face turned redder. Noodler pushed Slightly over and grabbed Gail's

wrist, pulling her into his tight grip and thundering over to the entrance. There, he cracked her head against the wall and slung her now limp body over

his shoulder. Noodler raised his hand and yelled to the other pirates.

"I got 'er, come on!"

The rest of the men drew away from their fights, and joined Noodler at the entrance. But Captain Hook didn't move. He was sneaking up on Peter, who

was glaring intently at Gail's hair that had fallen down Noodler's back from her awkward position a-top his shoulder.

The Captain jumped onto the floating boy, and landed on top of him with a loud bang. He shifted around and slammed his bony knees into Peter's legs,

causing more red blood to ooze out of the wound from earlier.

* * *

Peter growled with pain and fury, and punched Captain Hook's fat nose with his clenched fist. Peter doubled and punched the fowl man in the gut as

well, making him roll off Peter's legs and curl in a ball on the middle of the tree house.

The leaf-clad boy stood up, and he saw the Lost Boys shrink back into the shadows of the house, looking both awed and completely terrified. Peter had

never felt so angry, ever! Hook DARED to attack his tree, fight his Boys, hurt Gail and then try to leave with her! No. NO!

"I am Peter Pan. And she," he pointed at Gail, "is staying."

His voice was quiet, but it carried all around the tree house. It was like a breaking storm, the calm sound only deceiving its victims until it broke.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise ill update quicker next time. Bloody great ending though, hu? I love…whatever kind of figurative **

**language I just used. They're really fun. See you next chapter! And Remember, Review!**

**reviews + me = happy me**

**happy me + computer = next chapter**

**next chapter + readers = happy readers **

**happy readers + review box = reviews**

**reviews + me = happy me**

**Jasmine out.**


	7. According to Plan

**Hello Readers! I know last chapter was really short, but it will be worth it. I **

**don't really have anything else to say but you should really have read 'A **

**Modern Peter Pan Tale' before continuing this story because there are **

**references obviously. Love a review there and here. By the way, if you **

**review a question, I'll be sure to answer it in the authors note of the next **

**chapter And im just going to answer a reviewer's question now:**

**Kittyhawk09: Ummm, I think it's kind of a cross over. Like, the 2003 guy is **

**pretty serious almost all the time, and my Peter is really only serious when **

**he is talking about Gail. But my Peter looks like him. Cartoon Peter is **

**waayyy more fun-loving and this Peter has Disney's personality. Yeah, cross **

**over :P**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: According to Plan**

Time was frozen and every eye was trained on Peter. He stood stock-still,

glaring down anyone who made eye-contact with his blazing gaze. He spun his

dagger in his hand, causing a whirling noise to emit from it.

"You're not leaving with her. I don't care if that's where she'd rather be, which I

doubt, but believe me when I tell you – You'd be in for the fight of your lives if

she is taken one step out of here."

His voice had the same quiet fury as before; everyone could hear it even though

it was barely above a whisper.

* * *

The Captain was eyeing Peter with cold malice.

_Always the center of attention._

His sat up, wincing slightly as his stomach warbled with discomfort from Peter's

hefty punch. Immediately, he was served with a dagger nearly sent through his

spinning head. The blade tore the feathered hat off Hooks brow and pinned it to

the wall behind him, shredding the large, pink plumage into wispy little fluff-

balls. The Captain looked over at Peter.

Peter's arm was spread in his direction, still open from the throw. But he wasn't

even facing Hook. His eyes were still fixed on Noodler and his load, clearly killing

the pirate over and over in his mind. The Captain suddenly had a very nasty

idea.

He got up, trying to walk as menacingly as possible towards his crew. He

retrieved Peters' dagger from the tree-stump it had been pinned too, placing the

remains of his now feather-less hat on top of his black hair. And he walked

straight towards Gail.

Noodler had gotten tired of having her on his shoulder, so when Captain Hook

had stopped in front of him, Gail was flopped securely in the pirates' iron-like

grip, his arm around her waist. Hook gazed evilly at Peter and put the dagger up

to the motionless girls' exposed neck.

"We're going to leave with her boy. But whether you'll still be here to see that is

uncertain."

* * *

Peter felt his heart explode at Hooks nerve. He took a pace forward and the

pirate captain looked at him with a psychotic smile. And he pressed the blade

harder into Gail's skin. Peter saw tiny beads of blood form under the dagger and

watched as they quickly ran into the collar of her shirt.

He could have died, right there, from the chaos inside his mind. Peter put his

hand on his stomach, trying to quell the nerves of fear and hatred that were

trying to make him throw himself at the sniggering captain. But he only took a

single step backwards, and Hook released the pressure on Gail's throat. Then

he drew out his sword, and for a horrifying moment, Peter thought he might

stab Gail. But no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, he was dodging the

long silver of Hooks sword and the curved iron he had instead of a right hand.

Peter flew and hopped around the tree house frantically, trying to reach his

dagger or make it into Gail's room where they kept the swords. He just cleared

a sharp swing from Hooks sword when Peter realised the other pirates had

gone. And so had Gail! He stopped for a moment, and let all his feelings spill

over their containments, flooding his body with new energy and purpose. This

time, he was on the attack, and Hook was defending for his life. Peter didn't

know how he did it, but in a few minutes, the Captain was tearing out of the

Hideout, brandishing his long sword threateningly at Peter.

"You can resist all you want boy, but she is mine! And you will be too!"

Peter turned red with anger, and he threw a long, sharp stick at Hook's

disappearing figure. The Captain faltered for a moment, and then was off

toward the beach, howling with triumph.

**Woow. Heavy. And sad. I proofread it, and nearly died of fright and sadness. **

**Scary stuff. Review please and ill update really quickly. Love you all! Don't **

**forget, any questions are welcome.**

**Jasmine Out!**


	8. Betrayal (Even though it was expected)

**Woo. Boom. Back, with another chapter. Been trying to lay this out properly, so if it's a little confusing, just say and I'll try fix it up. I did get a question from WendyHamlet though, but she asked when this is going to get less depressing, but I can't tell you that :P Secret. But I'm pretty sure this chapter will make you feel better... Somewhat hopefully :D Here's Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Betrayal (Even though it was expected)**

A sharp bang made Captain Hook jump slightly. He swung around to see who had hit his deck:

A long stream of auburn hair flicked to the side and Hook was suddenly staring into narrowed grey eyes that shot cold fire from their depths. He noticed they were still foggy, clouded by misjudgement and distrust. Ever since Gail had come to Neverland this time, her eyes had never sparkled clearly; they always looked haunted and unfocused. Even the sea looked blurry and pale, apparently mirroring the girls' eyes.

She stomped again, and the Captain saw she was trying to get his attention. He tried to approach her more confidently than he felt; Gail Darling still scared the sense out of the Captain. But it wasn't her fierceness he was wary of, no way; she was too well guarded for that to be a problem at the moment. He was worried about her unpredictable behaviour. Hook didn't know what she could or would do next. Heck, he even started doubting her detainments; whether she was just bluffing and was about to leap up with a sword or not!

He stood mockingly, hiding his urge to run, and looked down at Gail. She glared mutinously back.

Hook scanned his eyes over the ropes holding the ex-pirate in place, checking they were all still there and not cut through. All good. The rag from the Hideout was still covering her mouth. The Captain relaxed a bit. Then he noticed Gail was doing something strange with her face. She seemed to be twitching her nose and mouth violently, and every time she did, the cloth moved further down. After an extremely short time – in which Hook was doing nothing but stare – the ripped rag fell off her face completely and rested around her throat like a necklace.

"What is your problem!?"

The venom in her tone was crystal clear. Hook stepped back, and gazed confusedly at Gail, hardly hearing her accusative question.

'_That's new,'_ he thought. Then he hurriedly covered up the astounded look on his face and answered.

"My _problem, _dear girl?" She glared at him angrily.

"Yeah, your _problem_! I was on your side!"

Gail flicked her hair out of her eyes with an indignant jerk of her head.

"Was?" He said.

"Yes, WAS. You don't really thing I'd be part of your crew after this?!"

The Captain suddenly laughed; a long and cruel laugh.

"Girl, you were _never _part of the crew. That was a ploy. And a brilliant one at that!"

Gail looked dumbstruck, and Hook continued.

"On the night we went to get you, we thought there was going to be a bit of a scuffle; but you came at your own accord, which made things a lot easier."

Gail tried to interrupt, but the Captain continued.

"You were _supposed _to get kidnapped by Pan, and we tracked the hideout down after hearing that silly little whistle that opens the door!"

He took a breath, and revelled for a minute in Gail's stunned expression.

"The main idea of the Hideout attack was to kill Peter Pan. Obviously," Hook clenched his fist, "_that _didn't happen. So we went with the backup plan of taking you back here and waiting for Pan to show up and then blast him to bits!"

The Captain flung his arms in the air as if his plan had already succeeded; suddenly, he pulled out his sword and swiftly cut through the thick ropes binding Gail to the mast. Then he caught his hooked hand on the ones holding her wrists together and pulled her into the air.

"Time to do some pest control!" He roared, and the cheering of a hidden crew sealed the action.

* * *

Gail was angry and frantic. She had been dumped unceremoniously near the gap in the boats deck, waiting for the men to bring out the plank. She felt sick in her stomach, but not because of that, she realised.

_Why do I feel so weird? I'm not scared of walking into the water; already done it and survived. I'm not even worried _about _me! But, what was it Hook had said? _

'_Waiting for Pan to show up and then blast him to bits!"_

Gail's tummy did a funny little flip when she thought of Peter coming to the boat. Then she scolded herself.

_What is _wrong _with me!? I can't _like _Peter again; it'll just hurt more! Stupid Gail, don't even think about him! He's gonna get what's coming to him._

But then she thought of a stone-cold Peter lying on the deck, and a rainstorm unleashed on her face. Gail's eyes clouded even more; but not with distrust. Now they were filled with unshed tears and deadly lightning, which flashed through all her muscles and banded with her thundering bloodstream to make one resolve; do not let Peter die.

But then, a tiny little nagging voice inside her head asked the question that her electric determination had no defence for: _What if he leaves you again?_

"Then he's gonna get a slap that's _way _harder than last time." Gail said allowed to herself, which fizzled the question and its backups before they even started.

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Oh and the next chapter will DEFINITLY please you all. I am SURE of it :P**

**Jasmine Out!**


	9. Stone Cold

**Heeheehee UNEXPECTED! Or maybe not, but that ruins the fun. Hope you liked that chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! Here's Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Stone Cold**

Peter was in no mood to be gentle. He probably gave more Lost Boys brain damage than he had pirates! He was going around and hitting his boys on the head with whatever he could find, trying to shock them out of unconsciousness. But it wasn't working. All he seemed to be doing was making their stupor deeper and heavier. Soon the whole Hideout was quiet, as Peter had knocked the snores out of anyone who did.

He flung the bat he was prodding Cubby with onto the ground, and heard it break into pieces.

_Grrr what am I going to DO! She's probably learning how to kill me with her glare now! I need to get her back!_

Peter had never looked so wild. He flew out of the destroyed hideout like a tornado and made straight into the air above, scanning the sea for the hording pirate ship. His dangerous eyes found the boat, and with a crow so loud it sounded like a screech, he sped off towards the bobbing hull.

* * *

"Mind if I do something I've been working on?"

Gail asked as innocently as possible, trying her luck for a tad of revenge. The pirates looked at each other in confusion. Then a spitting, impatient voice rose above the seagull chatter.

"If it gets you off the plank my girl, by – all – means."

Hook had a clenched jaw when he responded, and Gail was hardly stopping herself giggling.

She had been standing on the edge of the plank for almost twenty minutes now, frustrating and confusing the crew and their captain to no end. Her eyes were still pretty clouded, but Gail was feeling so much better on the inside. She just stood there, grinning widely at the crew, like she knew something they didn't. Gail found Hook's face in the crowd, and grinned even more widely. Suddenly his face turned from angry impatience to suspicion.

"Wait. Come back here."

Gail smiled at him with mock remorse.

"Sorry, you already said I could!"

And she started jumping on the end of the plank, still facing the crew and Captain Hook. They all looked wildly at her, and Hook's fears were now a reality.

* * *

_She is so unpredictable! I can't believe I let her get one-over me! But not anymore…_

"Jazz! Noodler! Jukes! Get the girl!"

Hook yelled commandingly and the chosen pirates hurried to do his bidding. They reached the base of the plank, and very, very slowly, started edging along it. Gail was still bouncing on the end, making the whole thing wobble. Hook could swear she was jumping harder and higher, trying to unbalance his worthless crew.

* * *

Gail had honesty never had so much fun. Even with her hands still strung uselessly behind her, she was grinning broadly and obviously not fearing the drop into the water. She saw this had occurred to the Captain at that very moment, for he sent three more pirates onto the plank to fetch her. Gail jumped harder. And then, just when Jazz's thick, trunk-like arm had reached out to grab her collar, Gail dived backwards and head-first off the plank and into the most spectacular back-layout possible. Her straight legs caught Jazz's muscly chin and he fell back onto the board, creating a domino effect with the five other pirates behind him. All Gail heard before her lay-out pencil-dived her into the sea was the explosive shouts of Captain Hook, yelling so loud that Gail almost felt a tiny- itsy bit sorry for the crew. Almost.

Gail broke the surface right where she had landed. It was easier this time because she could make as much noise as she needed. In fact, Gail wanted to make noise. She wanted the pirates to know that nothing beat her.

She had already let the rope sink into the ocean – having pulled the knots out with her teeth - , so Gail started a noisy backstroke lap, humming loudly and splashing to her hearts content. Then she stopped her leisurely swim and looked over to see the astounded and hugely pissed-off face of Captain Hook. And if looks could kill, trust me, everyone would be dead.

"Come for a swim, Captain?"

Gail cupped her hands around her mouth to make the question louder, and Hook's face went red with rage. He started pulling up shreds of the edge of the boat with his hook, making curling sawdust pieces that fell into the water. Then, something happened. Something big. Gail laughed. She laughed loudly and started churning the water with her writhing feet. But that was just the trigger. Because even the Captain's rage-red face fell away to show a look of complete and utter astonishment. He was looking at the water.

The cloudy, pale sea that had been the standard in Neverland since Peter took Gail home was bubbling. And…changing. The cloudiness was fizzing away, being replaced with blinding sparkles from the sun's rays hitting the now clear waves. Then the pale colours of the ocean seemed to be having life leeched into it. It was turning the most tropical, aquatic light blue, which was even more beautiful than the colour the sea was before Gail left. And the air too, took on a sweeter clearer scent and the island itself glowed bright and colourful. New birdsong suddenly filled the sky and Gail laughed on.

* * *

Hook could feel his face bubbling and the astonished expression was replaced as quickly as the water did into a look of sheer hatred and fury.

"She's the Keeper."

His whisper was hoarse and filled with mass amounts of anger.

"SHE'S THE DAMN KEEPER!"

Hook bellowed so loudly that Gail even stopped laughing to look at him.

"Who's the Keeper?"

And everyone turned to look into the sky where the loud question had come from.

**Okay, I'm willing to bet that most of you want to know what I mean by Keeper, but the explanation is part of the next chapter so don't ask me :D Its top secret until next time. **

**Jasmine Out!**


	10. The Keeper

**Well, all is right with the world at the moment so I don't really have anything to say. You will find out what a Keeper is in this chapter too. Make sure you review! Here's chapter 10! Wow… I'm flying through this book!**

**Chapter 10: The Keeper**

Gail saw that Peter hadn't even noticed her in the water. He was scanning the deck and the crowd of pirates over and over, trying to find where she was. Gail laughed silently to herself and dived under the water.

* * *

The Captain saw Gail disappear under the wave and tried his luck at a quick-thought plan. If he could get Peter to think she was dead, he would come down to the ship. Hook just prayed the little menace would stay quiet and swimming for a while.

Hook drew his sword and lent against it, pointing the sharp end into the deck and trying to look as calm as possible.

"Hello Pan. We were just thinking your little _girlfriend _might have known something important. But she can hardly tell anyone now."

He kept his voice scathing and cool; inspecting a finger nail as if nothing really mattered to him. The crew behind him laughed, not knowing what was going on, but trying to help their captain.

* * *

Peter's ears went red and he pulled out his dagger, jerking it out of his belt with a sharp tug.

"What - did you do?"

Peter seemed to have adapted a growl in his voice, and he spoke so loud it sounded like a rumble.

Hook pulled his sword out of the deck and pointed it at Peter's floating figure.

"Come down, and find out."

Peter had just raised his dagger and started towards the Captain when a voice rang out from somewhere behind him.

"I wouldn't even bother, Peter. Seems like a lot of work. Come have a swim."

The Captains face contorted with fury as he stared at a spot below Peter. Peter turned to stare at the spot too, his heart fluttering because he thought he recognised the voice.

* * *

Gail saw Peter turn towards her, so she started treading-water. She waved. Peter's mouth fell open and he suddenly dropped into the ocean with a huge splash. Gail started feeling worried when he didn't resurface for a while, and the Captains face was anticipative.

_Probably hoping he drowned._

Then Peter shot out of the water, completely drenched but smiling so widely when he saw she was still there that it took up half his face. He rocketed towards her, hitting Gail with such a compressive force that they were both thrown back under the waves.

They were propelled about ten feet under the surface, and Peter was as good as strangling her with his crushing hug. Then it became softer and less urgent, and Peter pulled away to face her, his eyes open and full of hope. Gail was staring back at him too, the water not even affecting their vision in the slightest.

Peter was gripping her shoulders' in a tight but comforting clutch; like she would disappear if he didn't hold onto her. His eyes were wrinkling at the edges, as though he were holding back tears. Gail could feel herself crying into the water and she brought her hands up slowly through it, placing them on Peter's warm cheeks. He let go of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him until there was barely an inch between them. Little bubbles flew out of their hair as they spiralled upwards through the water, turning in unhurried circles and staring at each other like they were finally just seeing them clearly. Peter lent forward and rested his forehead on Gail's. They were still rising, but suddenly it was air surrounding them and not the tropical blue currents of the sea. Gail took her hands off of Peter's face and flung them around his neck, closing the tiny gap between them. Their lips pressed together, and a white light shone from them as they rose higher and higher, twirling faster and faster until they were just a blur to anyone watching.

* * *

The ships company were completely transfixed by the light, most of them looking awed. One man nudged his neighbour.

"Ehy; reckon if I got meself a girl, tha' would 'appen?"

The other man just shrugged, so he turned to the Captain.

"Hey Cap'n; reckon if – wow…where'd you go?"

* * *

Hook had left his crew in a rage of fury and despair. He was pacing the sword shed, trying to find the longest one they had.

_But I WON! I WON! I have finally reached my wits end with these children; when I though I couldn't loath them anymore, THIS happens! _

He kicked savagely at a rusty handle lying on the floor.

_And now they're BOTH Keepers!? It makes sense now though, I suppose. _

He wound down into a pondering pace, scratching his chin, and thinking.

_It explains the state of this place was in before. She wasn't here, and angry as well, and Pan was barely standing! If he's not the only one now, though…that complicates things. And, how? How did she become one?_

The Captain continued thinking.

* * *

Still swamped in the glimmering white light, Peter lent away from the kiss and opened his eyes. He watched Gail open hers' too, and immediately noticed the clarity of them. They were prominently radiant, sparkling clear and grey, like raindrops reflecting the storm clouds. His gaze suddenly caught sight of the long, thin cut on her neck and the still-wet pool of blood on her shirt collar. His eyes darkened as he remembered. Peter steadied his shaking hand and touched his fingers gently on the bruised and red skin. It was flaming hot under his cool fingers, even with the water still dripping from Gail's hair and chin. Peter looked back up at her face and saw she was wincing. He quickly pulled his hand away and saw her cover up the pained expression. But Peter had seen it, and knew it was no ordinary cut.

The light around them abruptly drifted together into a ball between Peter and Gail, pushing them away from each other. Little wisps of the light splayed away in fog-like curls, all drifting towards the gash in Gail's neck. Peter saw them floating into the cut and disappearing. Suddenly, her arms flew wide and her head snapped up towards the storm-cloud gathering sky. Peter flew up to look at Gail's face, becoming more worried every second. Her eyes looked like they had rivers of fog running upwards into her head and her mouth was slightly open. Peter reached for her arm, feeling waves of panic rush over him. But before he could grab her hand, the ball dispatched another wisp of white fog which soared into his mouth.

_'Peter…'_

**There. You see? I lied :P You probably haven't figured out what a Keeper is from this chapter either, because I decided to make it suspenseful. But, I can assure you, next chapter, you WILL find out what a Keeper is. Promise. And im not crossing my fingers. Would be interesting to type like that… **

**Jasmine Out!**


	11. Raining Fire

**Oooohoohohohohohho! I amaze even myself sometimes. So, what'd you think the crazy fog-ball is? And yeah I triple dog-swear you will find out what a Keeper is in this chapter. Promise, no crossies. Here's Chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Raining Fire**

Gail opened her eyes. She was lying on a long and flat expanse of white mist. It surrounded her completely and she could only see a few feet each way.

Gail got to her feet and walked forward into the wall of fog. The cloudy stuff she was standing on was bouncy, so each step made her jump upwards a bit. Then she was running, as Peter had just appeared in front of her. Gail saw him turn in her direction and heard him yell her name. Then he phased out with a loud crackle, and Gail's hand grasped empty air.

_What? Where'd she go? She was running and then she just vanished. _

Peter had also found himself in the misty plain. He had been walking for a while when he had seen Gail.

_Where am I?_

"_Your own mind, Peter. I brought you here". _

Peter whirled around, trying to find the voice that spoke to him. But no one was there. He started to panic.

"Calm down Peter. You are safe. And so is she."

Peter suddenly looked up as a light bathed him in silver. His dusty blond hair was turned platinum as he watched a big ball of clear white fog float down into the little clearing. It stopped a few meters away.

"Do not fear me, Peter. I know you, but you barely know me at all. I am what makes the rain and snow, the sun and spring. I am Neverland."

Peter's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"What…? Your- your Neverland? How?"

"I am the physical form of the island. The spirit."

"Why are you here? Why am I here? Where's Gail?"

The light shuddered.

"I am here to give a warning. A warning to you and a revelation to her. She is right here, right where you yourself are standing. But she cannot be seen"

It added as Peter started looking around.

"She is in a parallel room; the same spot but at a different point in time."

Peter looked back at the ball. It was rising and falling in a slow, bobbing motion. He suddenly felt doubtful.

"What's the warning?"

Peter asked suspiciously, glaring at the light with narrowed eyebrows.

"It is only a warning to you. Gail Darling is a Keeper, and must be treated as such. Do not take her away again."

"I'm a what?"

Gail was staring incredulously at the ball of light in front of her.

"A Keeper. I am the heart Neverland, but part of me is in you, and Peter. You are both the Keepers of Neverland's Heart. Your emotions control the skies, the seas, the earth. Something that I had transferred to Peter Pan when he first came here; he was, and still is, a guardian of this island. His arrival triggered something in me, and I admitted these powers to him. But when you came, it was the same feeling. You were different than the others who came here; you were stronger. I trusted part of me to you; keep it safe."

Gail's head was spinning with all this information. It was a lot to take in; guardian of Neverland?

_But I've made so many mistakes!_

"Do not judge yourself. I saw everything. I knew how you were feeling at every moment. This is what you were supposed to do."

She looked again at the light, then at her surroundings. The fog walls had started moving inwards; clouding around Gail and the ball without her even noticing. The island of Neverland suddenly appeared through the clearing haze underneath her, and she backed away from the widening hole in the misty floor. But then her back hit a solid wall, and the opening pulled her downwards into a hair-raising fall through the fog, through cloud layers, and finally, right on top her own floating figure. She felt herself sink into the body, and it was like waking up. Gail's eyes fluttered closed then opened again. They were their normal mass, not weightless as they had been in the fog forest. Her arms ached as she forced them out of their air-embrace and when she looked over to massage her shoulder, Gail saw Peter's still spread arms and distracted looking face just centimetres from where her own had been. His hair was stained silver from the full moon's light, his fingertips ice-cold and rigid. Gail suppressed a twinge of fear, and flew upwards to Peter's face. His eyes were full off fog streams, but they were slowing down, gradually letting his eyes return to their normal colour of bright green. Gail saw Peter's jaw relax and his arms fall. His head straightened to face forwards and he shook it a few times, as if to clear his mind. Then he let out a low groan, and plummeted towards the waiting water below, his eyes closing into an unconscious state.

Gail swooped down, trying to get close enough to grab Peter's arm and halt the fast-falling boy. But they were too high up, and Peter was dropping faster and faster, gaining speed with every meter. Finally, Gail flew ahead, straight down to the top of the lapping waves. She manoeuvred around, trying to predict where Peter would hit. He was falling directly down to her waiting arms, held out to catch him before the ocean did.

Peter's body crashed into Gail's hands a moment later, the sudden extra weight making her dip downwards slightly into the sea. But soon she had gotten used to his unconscious form and flew upwards with Peter held bridal-style in her arms. Gail headed directly for the hideout, flying swiftly and anticipating a rather unpleasant welcome once she got there.

**Well, now you know. And hopefully you can understand this chapter because I didn't really when I was proofreading. Review and make me happy!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	12. Friend or Foe?

**So, semi-exciting. Hope you understood that chapter and what a Keeper is. It's a pretty big deal. And do not forget to review! Also, many thanks to GIANT FRIENDLY MUSHROOM for helping me with the title of this chapter and making me laugh with a stupid video. Here's chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12: Friend or Foe?**

Gail flew and flew, Peter getting heavier in her arms every second. She was dropping lower and lower towards the fast-advancing ground, the adrenalin from catching Peter already wearing off with incredible speed.

Gail saw black around the outsides of her eyes, making it look like she was staring through a telescope. It was fuzzy and crawling further and further across her vision, making it harder to see. She as getting tired - an expected side-effect of entering one's own mind.

Only halfway to Hangman's Tree, Gail's flying suddenly faltered into a slow float, hardly moving forward as her head continued to fill with blackness. It was becoming harder to fight, even though she mentally struggled with the weariness as hard as she could. Then Gail's feet unexpectedly slammed into the ground and she stumbled; Peter falling out of her grip as she hit the forest floor. She felt her ankle twist sharply and dislocate as it was caught on a winding root sticking out of the ground. After a few minutes of trying to free her foot, all attempts resulting in a shooting pain up her leg, Gail finally lay down on the soft ground and let the blackness fall over her eyes. The last thing she saw was a small drop of blood fall off Peter's temple.

Peter felt something wet and warm crawl down his cheek, leaving a thin trail on his face. His eyelids were as heavy as lead as he tried to open his eyes. Peter managed to open them a slit, and then they flew open, all heaviness disappeared.

He was looking at the awkwardly crumpled figure of Gail a few feet away, her leg twisted at a painful angle under a large root and many rivers of blood oozing from multiple wounds.

Peter tried to lift his arm, but it was just as heavy as his eyes. He doggedly forced it to move though, his muscles becoming less stiff with every movement. Peter began wriggling his whole body, driving his seized-up muscles into a relaxed state. Finally he got to his feet – albeit a bit shaky – and dragged his dagger out of its pouch. Peter chopped and sawed at the root until it sprang into two pieces, freeing up Gail's damaged ankle. He gathered her legs together and slipped his arm under them, picking up her head and torso as well. Then, with his precious load, Peter started towards his Hideout on foot.

By the time Peter reached Hangman's Tree, the sun was forcing the island into a jacket of yellow light. He had left a rather palpable trail of blood droplets on the forest floor, though how he cut his head, he had no clue. He wearily said the new password, and part of the tree's bark lifted away to reveal a staircase. Peter stumbled down it, almost tripping on Gail's hair that was trailing on the floor. The sight that greeted him would have been hilarious under different circumstances:

Cubby, Tootles, Curly, Slightly, Nibs and the Twins were standing with weapons raised, pointed directly at the entrance way. When they saw Peter, there was an air of relief; then they saw what he was holding, and all the homemade artillery was quickly aimed directly at Gail. Peter suddenly felt her move slightly in his grip, but she didn't wake.

Slightly was feeling terrified, but determinedly holding his bow, sharpened stick fitted in the string. Cubby suddenly leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Look at Peter's eyes. They're all…unfocused. He's bewitched!"

"You don't even know what that means."

But Slightly did look closer at Peter, and his eyes were indeed indistinct; only staring at a single point in the Hideout. He watched as Peter stumbled down the rest of the stairs, still gazing at something only he could see. He was headed towards Gail's room.

"Charge!"

The Lost Boys ran forward across the main room and threw themselves at Peter. Slightly reached him first and he grabbed Gail's dislocated ankle. He pulled on it hard, and Peter suddenly gave a loud, strangled and panic-filled cry as her leg made a huge clicking sound. Slightly let go of it in shock, falling over and causing all the other's to as well.

Slightly landed at the top of a very large pile of flailing arms and legs, trying – just like everyone else – to get away and help Peter.

Peter felt murderous.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

He shouted at the pile of furry boys. They started struggling harder, making Slightly fall off the mound. He hit the ground running, and swiped at Peter with his bow.

"Sorry Peter; we know it's not your fault!"

"What?"

He was feeling light-headed and angry, completely unaware that the Lost Boys knew nothing of what he and Gail had just been through or that she was on their side. And she was hardly able to tell them herself. He just thought they were playing a game that had gotten out of hand.

Suddenly Cubby appeared next to him and hit Peter's head with his root-club. The pain was sharp and harsh, quickly causing a horrible head-ache; Peter kicked at Cubby's fluffy belly, making contact and sending the boy skidding across the room.

"What has gotten into you!"

Peter yelled loudly, but no one seemed to notice. Then he felt a nudge on his ankle and looked down. The Twins had stretched their racoon tails out to trip him and Peter took an involuntary step back. Too late, he tried to stop the swaying; Peter fell backwards onto the ground, winding himself and causing Gail's body to crash down on top of him as well.

Peter's vision swam dangerously as he watched Nibs and Slightly roll Gail off him and into a corner, her matted hair and falling everywhere as she came to rest in the dirt.

He was completely immobile, still feebly trying to suck in air while observing the faces of the Lost Boys that were crowding above him.

"I wonder how you break a…bewitching?"

Nibs and Slightly had appeared at Peter's head, staring at him intently with questioning looks.

"What did you do that for?"

Peter asked as quickly as he could with the little air he had managed to breathe in. All the boys moved back a bit, not wanting to answer. Finally Nibs spoke.

"Well… you brought _her _here!" he pointed at Gail's dusty body, "and you wouldn't let go. Your _bewitched _and we don't know how to stop it."

Slightly elbowed him.

"Idiot; you don't _stop _bewitching – you _break _it."

"However you get rid of it, we need to."

Slightly stood up straight and grabbed Peter's arms. Peter felt the little boy pull him into a sitting position against the wall opposite Gail.

"What's the last thing you remember before she bewitched you?"

He asked solemnly. Peter just stared at him angrily.

"She didn't _do _anything to me! She saved my life and then we were in the forest and she was hurt and unconscious and I had to carry her here!"

Peter watched the boy's faces earnestly, but they only looked confused.

"What-a-what now?"

Peter fumed at their stupidity. Then he realised where he was looking and what he was seeing. He had been staring blindly through the gaps of the Lost Boys legs and glaring at the wall opposite. Now he was alert, hoping to see it again.

_Yes!_

There it was! A tiny movement but it was bigger than before. Gail had moved her hand up to her head and was now rubbing it slowly, trying to sit up. His elation must have showed on his face, but luckily it was misinterpreted by the crowd of boys watching him.

"Do you think we did it?"

"He looks a lot better…"

"Peter, can you hear us?"

But Peter was ignoring them and trying to get to his feet, still staring happily at the slowly awakening Gail. Then Cubby turned around and saw her too. He started quaking and pointing, drawing the other's attention from Peter to her. Suddenly all weapons were raised and the owners were advancing stealthily towards Gail. Peter was hurrying forwards and didn't notice how the Lost Boys were reacting.

Peter was closer now. He stretched out his hand to touch her dusty cheek; then he was suddenly jerked backwards. Hands were on his shoulders and someone was hugging him around the waist, stopping him from advancing any nearer to her. That's when he finally noticed the attitude everyone had towards Gail.

In no time, there was a small circle of hostile boys standing around the sprawled girl. Peter watched her turning around stiffly, keeping her damaged leg in the same position while she leaned against the wall. Without even looking up, Gail flipped her hair forward and clapped at it, sending large, red clouds of dirt floating up around her. Peter watched through squinted eyes as she grabbed a thing around her wrist and stretched it around her long hair, making it into a kind of tail. He saw her wince as she tried to bend the leg that was caught under a root. The red dust cloud was settling, and Peter stopped squinting. He then realised there was still someone hanging off his waist and shoulders. Peter shoved them off and dashed towards Gail, pushing the boys out of the way as he skipped into the middle and sat down next to her.

Gail felt so sore that she was hardly managing to sit straight. She heard Peter slide down beside her, and she opened her eyes to see him spread his arms and encircle her in a bone-crushing hug. He picked her up and placed her gently on his lap, putting his warm hands around her shoulders and leaning forward protectively. Gail shuddered as his warmth radiated through her cold skin and into her heart, evicting every worry and leaving a comforting feeling; like nothing could go wrong.

**I decided to leave you all with a nice ending for a change. The next chapter will feature a special thing in the authors note, so be sure to read that!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	13. Frosty Island

**Okay, so this chapter is important because today is my girl evilface99's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY CHILLID AND I HOPE YOU LOVED THEM POSTERS! (if u didnt, im just gonna laugh)**

**Here's chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13: Frosty Island**

Confusion and irritation spiked the air as the Lost Boys watched in complete silence as their trusted leader hugged a known enemy. Slightly was boiling under his skin, feeling so angry that Gail had done this to their Peter. He raised he bow, pointed stick still in the string. Slightly poked Gail's shoulder with the end, and she sat upright. Peter too, opened his eyes are stared around the room, his gaze finally falling on Slightly's irritated face.

Slightly felt the other boys come up behind him.

"What are you doing to him?"

Cubby's shaky voice sounded from right behind Slightly, and his root-club came into view as he held it up. Slightly nodded vigorously.

Gail was looking confused.

"I didn't do anything to Peter. What makes you think that?"

Nibs scoffed.

"We're not stupid. We know you're on Hook's side and you've _bewitched _Peter so he will tell you everything. Stop whatever it is, and we won't hurt you."

He sounded terrified as he spoke, his breath coming out raggedly. But his weapon was raised and Slightly saw that Gail knew they meant it.

"But – I didn't do anything to him. You see, I was on the boat and –"

Peter had put a hand on her shoulder, making Gail cut off her sentence. He stood up formidably and glared around at the boys.

"You're all being ridiculous. She just saved my life and yours and then you go and point an arrow at her? She is a Keeper and is not with the Captain. Don't look at me like that Slightly; it's the truth."

All the boys lowered their weapons, but Slightly did not. He was staring at Peter with a blank look. Then he turned around to face the other Lost Boys. Receiving assertive nods, he turned back.

"We want to hear what happened. From Peter's point of view."

He added, with a sharp look at Gail. She huffed and leant back against the wall.

* * *

Gail crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Peter walked away and around the corner, casting shrewd glances at Slightly and sympathetic ones at her. They all disappeared around the corner, but then the Twins came back and stood next to her, looking stony faced and serious. Gail huffed again.

"I don't need I guard you know; I don't plan on going anywhere!" She yelled into the air, hearing it ring around the cavern and into the room Peter, Slightly and the rest of the boys had disappeared into.

The Twins looked at each other, then sat down, facing Gail. She looked surprised, and didn't bother to hide it. They leaned in to her.

"What happened?" They asked in unison, and Gail smiled.

She began to recount everything she could remember from the moment of the attack on the hideout.

An hour later, the very moment Gail finished her story to the Twins, Peter, Slightly, Cubby, Tootles and Curly stomped out around the corner and stopped in a line. Peter was looking satisfied and Slightly had an angry-cross-confused expression. The Twins quickly skooted away from Gail and popped up next to Cubby. They exchanged talk for a while, then nodded.

"Gail told the same story as Peter, and the gaps were filled with other stuff. They're telling the truth; Peter isn't _bewitched _and I think Gail's back on our side."

There were loud cheers and even Slightly looked delighted as he and the other boys rushed over to Gail and hugged her. Soon the pile of boys was as heavy as the tree itself, and they toppled over, all doggy-piled on Gail. Peter flew over-head and pulled her out of the debris of furry children, dragging her into the air and holding her tight. Another light shone from their chests, but this one was a gleaming gold, warming the air and filling it with flowery scents. The Lost Boys (Still in their pile) were staring up at them, the light reflecting in their eyes and dumb smiles on their faces.

Everything was perfect. And so was the kiss.


	14. Indian Fire

**I hope you loved that last chapter; I did. Its really awesome writing about Peter and Gail when they're not all 'im-gonna-kill-you' at each other. Really nice. I'm updating early because im off to the beach for the long weekend, and probably wont be able to update there. I will, however, write furiously and you will have the next chapter by Tuesday. Oh and for all you Rise of the Guardians fans out there, I am writing a book for that as well, but it will not be posted until I finish this one. Also, I am also be writing another ROTG book with a faithful reviewer and brilliant author, That Girl Who Likes To Write. Hope you like this latest instalment of this book! Oh By the way; GO QUEENSLAND FOR STATE OF ORIGIN! Here's Chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14: Indian Fire**

Gail was so glad to be back. The ever-growing leaves and general layout of the Hideout was always changing and getting stronger. She and Peter had already made a new entry system, so that there was never another attack from the pirates. It was risky, keeping the Hideout in the same place, but this new system was too good to be true, so they stayed.

* * *

_Few days later…_

* * *

"Boys, we have a 'compulsory' celebration at the Indian Tribe's camp, come on!"

Peter was trying to round up the Lost Boys and get them out the door, using the very words Gail had spoken to him earlier. She wasn't dressing up for the occasion, but did add a feather to a head-band she had made.

_Obviously, _Peter thought, watching her put it on, _she's as bored with this actionless week as I am. _

He didn't realise how strangely the boys behind were looking at him. They decided to skip bathing and were waiting for Peter and Gail to take them out to the Indian Encampment. They were indeed waiting; watching Peter gaze into Gail's room with a small, contented smile on his face.

She was standing up, tying the feather into the band with some a leather strap. Then she looked disgustedly at herself and took the whole thing off, dropping it to the floor and turning to go as she went. Peter realised a bit too late that he should have moved away from the door, but Gail had already caught sight of him; and the boys.

"I'm coming guys. Jeez."

She swung a hand through her auburn hair and stalked out of the room, passing Peter to stand in the doorway.

"Well; let's go then."

Peter noticed she sounded annoyed and bored. It was an Indian celebration, how can she be bored! But then he remembered who the party was for, and didn't need to wonder why anymore. Tiger Lilly had passed her final hunting task, and the presentation of her new chief name was what they were going to join. Peter knew as clear as day that Gail and Tiger Lilly did not like each other, and that one of them would be at the other's throat before the night was out. He sincerely hoped Gail would contain her temper because, as the message said, the Princess had passed her _final _hunting exam, meaning she was now of leader status. The Indian Princess was a skilful fighter and hunter, both contributing to her award tonight. Peter just hoped she didn't flout it in front of Gail, or there would be some serious damage to repair.

As he walked behind the Lost Boys into the camp, Peter noticed that Gail had slipped back to join him. She wore a look of utter dislike as they rounded the corner to see Tiger Lilly greeting the boys with feathers in their hair and pats. She had an expression of extreme smugness about her, and Peter made sure to walk in with Gail as far from Lilly as possible, hoping not to draw her attention. But she had keen eyes, and quickly spotted him. He groaned inwardly as she approached, and noticed that Gail's hand had disappeared from his grip. He looked worriedly to his left, and saw her still there, grey eyes narrowing. Tiger Lilly was now right in front of him.

"Thanks for coming, Peter."

She batted her eyelashes, and Peter coughed. Gail looked at him sceptically.

"Hey, Lilly."

He spoke rather awkwardly, not knowing whether this conversation would end up like the last one. Then he heard Gail take a breath, and nudged her hand in warning. She ignored it.

"Nice plumage Princess."

She said it sarcastically, indicating to the large amount of feather's sticking out of Tiger Lilly's headband. The Indian Princess cast a cold glare on Gail and clenched her fist.

"If you must know, these show my _high _rank in our Tribe. They make the wearer into a sophisticated authority figure in my camp."

Gail smirked.

"Looks like you need new ones then. They just make you into an overgrown peacock."

Peter could practically feel the tempers rising, and tried to steer Gail away. But she stood stubbornly still, and her couldn't move her an inch. Tiger Lilly had stepped forward, snarling straight into Gail's face. The London girl dropped Peter's hand and let her weight fall onto one hip, narrowing her storm-cloud eyes and shooting daggers out of them at the Indian Princess.

Suddenly Peter heard a horn blast from the camp, and mercifully, Tiger Lilly straightened up and resumed a calmer manner.

"That's the signal to start _my induction as full Princess_." She smiled nastily at Gail. "See you later Peter!" The feathered girl trotted away towards a glowing fire.

"I pity your poor father!" Gail called after her, and Tiger Lilly stopped in her tracks. "I can't imagine what his life will be like when you become a complete bitch!"

Tiger Lilly turned around, and Peter was terrified to see a smile on her face. But not a comforting one; it was a malicious, sadistic leer and he didn't like the look if it one bit. She knew something they didn't, and it was obviously a bitter-sweet secret.

"If I were you, I'd stop now before _something_…happens."

Gail bristled.

"If you were me, I'd look like a parrot!"

But the Indian Tribe Princess was obviously done, as she didn't look back as she headed for the gathering crowd around the fire. Peter watched her go, then noticed Gail storming off back towards the Hideout. He flew to catch up with her.

"I'm not going there Peter and I don't care if you want me too; I will not sit around and watch Princess Pain-in-my-Ass become Queen of Smugness. Will not."

She kept stomping away into the trees, and Peter followed her. She glanced back at him.

"You don't have to follow me. I know where the Hideout is."

Peter shrugged.

"I'm not coming back because of that. As much as it may surprise you to hear this, I don't want to watch her become an official chief either."

Gail shot a disbelieving look at him, and he caved really quickly.

"Also, I don't trust these woods. Or those pirates."

"I can take care of myself!"

She snapped over her shoulder, but Peter doggedly continued to float alongside her. He flipped onto his back and put his arms behind his head, staring up at the sky. The moon was whole and white, shining silver light through the grey smoke rising from the Indian Camp.

"I can take care of you too."

Gail stopped suddenly and Peter floated into a tree.

"You say that so casually, but I can hear your heart pounding from here."

Peter was so shocked he fell out of the air.

"How - ?"

"It's not hard, Peter. You read like a book, but some of the pages are stuck together. Enlighten me; why do you care so much?"

**Do not hate me I've always wanted to make this kind of cliff-hanger ever since I invented this book. Don't forget to review!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	15. Open Book

**Bit awkward for Peter, don't you think? I was laughing while writing that chapter, absolutely making it up on the spot. I've also decided to make some more things including Tiger Lilly, as I have an idea involving her for the main part. Can't wait! Here's Chapter 15!**

**WAIT! IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS MUSIC NEEDED SO HERES THE LINK TO YOUTUBE FOR IT! ITS FROM THE 2003 VIDEO AND ILL TELL YOU WHEN TO TURN IT IN WHILE READING THE CHAPTER! ITS IMPORTANT!** watch?v=mo4PqelMj4Q&list=PL2F521C503696D51F

**Chapter 15: Open Book**

Peter was completely caught off guard.

_Why DO I care so much?_

…

He thought, trying to stop his heart beating; obviously loud enough for Gail to hear. She had sat down on the leafy ground and was looking at him expectantly. Peter sat down also.

"Well, I guess because you're just so much fun." He smiled, somewhat convincingly. Gail rolled her eyes.

"Peter, you lie about as well as you can do maths. Real reason, come on."

_I'll just have to tell her and hope that she doesn't kill me._

He took a deep breath and tumbled out the words so fast, it was like a tornado of vocabulary.

"Because you're beautiful and smart and just plain amazing! Also, you're different." He twiddled his thumbs nervously. Then he looked up and was surprised to see a red tinge to Gail's cheeks. She shook her head, and motioned for him to continue. He went more slowly.

"You're different." He repeated. "Like, when we were getting the boys back, you didn't let me do anything that you thought might hurt me. And you…you help get me out of trouble and danger. You can fight and don't rely on me for protection. I know you can care for yourself, but I care for you too. There is actually no way I can describe any of more to you. I wouldn't know where to start."

He felt his face becoming hot; like someone has just dumped a steaming bucket of water all over it. His insides worked double-time, twisting in and out of cramping knots in the single second he glanced at her. Soft, tinkling music started swimming through his brain, and it took him several minutes to realise that it was real. Peter could still feel eyes on him, but didn't dare look at the owner out of fear.

_What must she think of me?_

Peter's cocky demeanour had retired for the night, so he was completely exposing his feelings. His body was rigid with shock and emotion, everything tightly clamped to his person. Then a defiant arm lifted on its own accord, and extended towards the girl sitting in the grass. The rebel hand caressed her flaming cheek, and she did not pull away. The tinkling music grew louder into a steady, swooning beat, and Peter finally looked up.

* * *

_**Start your music…**_

* * *

Gail was staring at him with an expression he had never seen her wear before. Her eyebrows were raised in happiness and a tiny sincere smile was playing along her lips. It was love; in its most simple yet powerful form. Peter's body relaxed and he felt his face reflect hers'.

The music swelled and he stood. Gail copied him, and they faced each other in the now fairy-lit clearing. He dropped his hand from her face and put it behind his back. Peter bowed formally to her. Then he straightened back up and held out his hand again. Gail took it, and they fell into a slow, graceful dance. The fairies around them swayed gently in time with them, and suddenly Peter and Gail left the ground. They twirled and danced slowly in the air, all the time accompanied by the lulling music. Peter rested his hands on her waist, and Gail placed hers on his shoulders. They spun through the air, drawing slowly closer to the tree-tops. An array of fairy-lights followed them and circled though the area around them. Peter's eyes never left her face and he felt the clear nights moon direct its silver beam into her. It turned Gail's fanning auburn hair to a delicate silver, like thin strands of pure platinum. The rays lit her face, and danced around her eyes. Peter saw in them two glowing silver people, spinning in slow circles. Streams of light fell off the minuscule figures in her eyes, and he watched them take shape. He saw himself and Gail, dancing right where they were. It was like the moon was watching them and showing what it saw in her eyes. It was beautiful.

* * *

_**Keep playing…**_

* * *

Captain Hook sneaked through the forest. A lantern swayed on his iron hand as he lifted a sword through the air, pointing it forwards as he stepped through the dense trees. The tip-off from the Indian Princess ran in his head as he followed her directions through the forest. The warning quickly followed, and he heard again the voice telling the Captain strictly not to harm Peter Pan; he had assured her quite truthfully that it was the Darling girl he was after, not the pesky leaf-boy. Though, if he could get both, he would.

Hook suddenly rounded a tree, and stopped.

He was at the edge of the little clearing where Peter and Gail were slow-dancing in the air. The Captain watched them, amazed and full of jealousy. He placed the lantern down on a nearby stump and leaned against a tree, staring.

* * *

Peter didn't see anything except the moonlit girl in his arms. They were spiralling up through the air, nearly in line with the tree-tops. The music followed them higher, and Peter tightened his grip on Gail's waist. He smiled at her, and let her float away from him, up above the trees. The music swelled with her flying, and Peter twirled into the air beside her again. He touched her icy fingers with his own, and floated Gail upwards further.

* * *

Hook glared at the boy in leaf clothes and the girl with the auburn hair. He saw them drift in front of the moon; it silhouetted their outline brightly. He sat down on the log beside the lantern and rolled his eyes.

_Stupid boy; biting off more than he can chew with that one. This is just like with the Wendy girl: took her dancing, she asked if he loved her, flew off in a rage. He CAN'T feel. Except…_

He started thinking about the shining white light that had sprung out of nowhere when Peter had kissed the Darling girl. _That _was definitely contradicting with Hook's plight.

_I think… he DOES feel for this one. _

A sick grin wormed along his mouth, and soon he had stood up. Catching the lantern violently with his hook, he slunk away through the thinning trees, thinking.

_**Stop the Music.**_

* * *

**So, a music section in this one yay! Review and tell me what you think. I tried really hard to get the music timing with the words. Like, if you've seen the 2003 Peter Pan, you'll know the crescendo part where he flies Wendy away from him matches up with flying Gail away in this one. Hope it worked! Review!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	16. Actions with Consequences

**I hope you enjoyed that last chapter; I sure did. I've decided that Tiger Lilly is just gonna be plain terrible and really have it in for Gail. So, here it is – the nasty side effect of pissing of a fictional Indian Princess. Here's Chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16: Actions with Consequences**

She left the fire pit, using her tracking skills to follow the obvious trail the pirate captain had left. She needed to find Peter and tell him he was in danger; she didn't trust Hook any more than he did. Problem was the damn London Girl; she was always with him, and if she wasn't, she was on his mind.

Her large induction feathers scraped a leaf, and Tiger Lilly scampered off the path is she heard footsteps. From under a bush, the Princess saw disturbingly familiar boots made of black leather and a long scabbard that a sword hilt protruded from. The sudden presence of the one she was dismissing was worrying.

_I wonder what he saw._

He seemed in an awful good mood, and Tiger Lilly knew that could only mean two things: 1. Peter or Gail were dead or he had them 2. He had just found out something particularly helpful to his resistance against Pan. The girl in the bushes held her breath as he passed. His footsteps quickly faded, and Lilly continued along the track once more. She came to the very spot at the edge of the clearing the Captain himself had just been. And if at any point in time Tiger Lilly could possibly have hated Gail Darling more, the moment had arrived. Her whole body shook with raw anger and jealousy as she stared at the soaring couple hovering just in front of the moon. Suddenly she felt around her back for the bow and quiver of arrows hanging there. Lilly groped for one, and fitted it hastily into the string of her bow. Narrowing her eyes in anger and concentration, the Piccaninny Tribe Princess let the shaking arrow out of the string and into the air, aiming straight for the girl in Peter's arms.

It found a mark, but not the intended one. The arrow tip sunk into Gail's upper arm and Lilly heard a sharp intake of surprised pain. The girl started falling out of the sky, and the Princess smiled. But she didn't count on Peter; in fact completely forgetting about him. As she watched, her smile evaporated into a snarl. Peter dived, a worried look of concentrated fear overcoming his previously elated face. They had been a good hundred meters in the air, and the force of the fall was enough to rip Lilly's arrow out of Gail's arm. The shaft flew past the falling girl and her pursuer. Peter swerved to avoid the deadly tip before renouncing his chase with new energy. Tiger Lilly, still concealed in the shadows, willed gravity to strengthen its laws and make her fall faster.

Only twenty meters left…. Fifteen….twelve….ten….seven….NO!

A blur of green, and she was back in the air, blood dripping down her arm and falling off her elbow in droplets that splattered the leaves with heavy red dye. Tiger Lilly hissed in hatred and frustration. Her arrow had since been unceremoniously lodged into a large beech tree behind Gail's pained figure, and the Princess prayed that Peter didn't see it. The shaft had snapped, but it still hung onto the tip by a few splinters. But she should have known that as soon as the London girl was safe, Peter would immediately search for whatever the threat to her was. He saw the arrow pinned in the tree, and silently flew over to it. With one hand, Tiger Lilly watched in horror as he removed her precious weapon. She stared as he examined it, and when his face reappeared, Lilly drew back further into the welcoming darkness.

It was armed to the teeth with fury; not even a tiny bit of anything else. She felt his eyes scan over the trembling shade she was hiding in, and they stopped suddenly on her. A completely savage look joined the rage, and before she knew a thing, Tiger Lilly was backed up against a tree faced with the postal face of Peter Pan. A tanker of fear dumped itself on the Princess – she didn't want to hurt Peter, that would ruin any relationship between them, whether Gail died or not. But then she realised that there was no way Peter would forgive her – ever. The fear disappeared, and suddenly she was unnaturally calm. A sick smirk even appeared on her lips.

"Looks like she's seen better days."

Tiger Lilly remarked, making to prod the blood-soaked arm.

"Tiger Lilly – get a hold on yourself! Why are you trying to kill her – she did nothing to you!"

Lilly's smile disappeared. Peter had never, not once, used her full name. Her short rein of calm was gone, but anger moved into the empty space.

"You don't get it Peter." She said through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to protect you from her."

A lie, of course. The Piccaninny Princess was just envious of the Mainland girl. Her personality was also the biggest clash against Lilly's.

"That's crap Princess and you know it. You're just jealous!"

Tiger Lilly puffed up with anger.

"Don't you DARE talk to me that way!"

Peter rose, equally angry.

"I'll talk to a traitor any way I like – people like you deserve no more!"

An arrow flew through the air at Peter, but he dodged it and rounded on the tribe girl. Her arm was still extended, having thrown the weapon instead of shooting. Peter grabbed it, hard. Tiger Lilly winced.

"Touch her again, Piccaninny, and –"

He broke off. Tiger Lilly had just careened into him, bowling him over and landing quite heavily on his ribs. She shrieked in fury and pain, spinning around so fast that she knocked the air out of Peter's lungs. A boiling hate that could not be met surged through her body when the Princess turned to see a blood-stained but very deadly looking Gail behind her. The girl's leg was still raised from the hefty kick to the back she had delivered to Tiger Lilly. Blood smeared her cheek and her arm was still dripping, but she looked as though she hardly cared.

* * *

Gail watched Lilly pull herself up. She had long since fallen out of Peter's grip during the argument, and walked behind Tiger Lilly to give her a piece of her mind. Gail assumed an attacking stance and glared at the Princess.

"Get lost you pampered peacock."

Lilly flew at her, and threw a hit towards the wounded arm. Gail blocked it quickly, and brought her ankle around, kicking the other girl in the back of her knees. They gave way slightly, but held her up still. Another punch directed at Gail's face was blocked, but a severe bruise started on the defending arm. Unable to block successfully with either now, Gail resorted to ducking and kicking. A sharp and heavy blow to the Indian girls' stomach sent her reeling backwards, almost falling over Peter again. As she ran back, Gail noticed a little glint of steel on her hand. Lilly had a dagger.

**Whooopie cliff hanger! Review and tell me who you think should win, cuz im currently on the fence about it. I know that Gail is the good factor here, but I want to know what you think. Also, I have been asked (Threatened) to continue this story into a trilogy – or more, as my friends told me. They refuse to let this go, so I also want your opinion about whether I should or not. Be honest. Ill give you the stats next chapter; how many said yes, how many said no. I will not mention names, btw, so be honest. **

**Jasmine Out!**


	17. Pain Beyond Measure is Mans Greatest

**Okay, so due to popular demand, I will be writing a third book for this particular adventure. I was given an awesome idea from evilface99 at school, and am proceeding towards wrapping up this book in the way necessary. I'm not sure how many more chapter's ill be writing for this one, but it shouldn't be to many more. Ill update with information in the authors note when I think of something. Also, thanks to WendyHamlet for giving me confidence about the third book. Here's Chapter 17!**

**Chapter 17: Pain Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure**

The blade scored along Gail's cheek, and white hot pain mingled with red blood burst from the wound. It dyed the leaves darker still, and splattered Tiger Lilly's animal-skin dress with searing droplets. The Princess leapt back, surprised as a few hit her own cheek and started running down it. Gail watched her, ignoring the furious ripples of pain as her cheek cried for attention. She saw the feathered girl lick her lips, catching a few spots of blood on her tongue. A new fire claimed dominance of her eyes, and she rushed forward, dagger raised again. The Princess had tasted revenge, and wanted to fill the oceans with it.

* * *

She attacked again and again, bearing down with Peter's own dagger to hurt his Gail. He fought savagely to return air to his lungs, but his throat denied it passage, pushing more precious oxygen out with each attempt of getting it back. Utterly helpless, Peter watched with growing anxiety the clustering wounds Gail was receiving.

The sky had turned dark and black, covered in huge and ominous thunder clouds. Lightning struck the ground near Tiger Lilly, and Peter saw her jump back again, away from the smouldering hole in the ground. He was angry and vengeful, and no doubt Gail was feeling the same way. The cut on her arm from the arrow had been deepened and made longer, now stretching all the way down to her wrist. It poured her life onto the dirt and soon she collapsed, twitching ever so often and trying to scramble back towards a tree.

* * *

Tiger Lilly advanced slowly and painfully. Even at a huge disadvantage, the London girl had managed to severely wound the Indian Princess with her nails and sheer skill. But a knife beat talent this time, especially when it was wielded by the likes of Tiger Lilly.

The Princess watched Gail triumphantly, holding Peter's dagger and preparing for her first kill as Chief. The girl on the ground had stopped moving away, but started trying to get up. Her blood-soaked arm shook with the weight she put on it, and her bruised wrist gave out entirely. But, slowly, Gail managed to make it to her feet. She directed her gaze onto Tiger Lilly, leaning against a tree for support. Her hair obscured most of her face, the strands glued together with her own blood, but Tiger Lilly saw a light in her eyes. It sparked greater as she pushed the stiff clumps of hair off her face. Then she stood, not leaning on the tree anymore, and raised her arms out sideways. Lilly steadied the dagger in her hand.

"Come on then gormless; give it your best shot."

A sadistic smirk drew Tiger Lilly's face into a contorted being of humourless laughter. She twisted the dagger into a half-circle turn in the air, catching it by the tip of its stained blade.

"I promise I won't miss."

Bringing the weapon backwards through the air, Lilly took meticulous aim. She swung it forward, and let go. The dagger flipped around in wild circles as it cut the air to pieces, heading towards its welcoming target.

* * *

Gail closed her eyes, but kept them open a crack to watch the whistling blade.

_Nearly there, almost close enough_.

She was just about to duck when she saw a bejewelled hand come out of nowhere and seize the dagger hilt.

"I must say you've look better, Miss Darling."

_No way…_

Gail's eyes snapped open, and were greeted with an ugly sight: The pirate Captain himself, still clutching the dagger that was now mere centimetre's from her, was smiling crookedly at the horrific state of her arm.

"Dear one, what did you do to yourself?"

Gail put her other hand protectively over part of the deep, long cut. But contact made it sting, so she backed away from the snickering Captain, making towards Peter. He was still gulping like a fish out of water, his face slightly purple. But Gail could see him breathing shallowly, and that was good enough.

Tiger Lilly was no-where to be seen. But heavy boot marks dotted the ground, so it was no real mystery where she had gone.

Gail roused Peter, and sat him up on her knee, hitting his back gently to persuade more air into him. She kept her eyes on the Captain though, who was looking at the scene with mock pity.

"How useless you must feel boy. To let a _girl _take care of you when her injuries are far greater. Shameful is to-light a word for you."

Gail's heart beat faster out of frustration and hate, causing more blood to ooze out of her arm. Hook noticed and smiled sinisterly again.

"Careful darling; you might hurt yourself."

Peter suddenly spluttered and gulped in huge lungful's of air, sitting up awkwardly, but determined non-the-less. Gail stood and glared at Hook.

"I could say the same for you, Captain."

The man's smile disappeared and was replaced by a baring snarl.

"Watch your tongue, brat, or I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

Gail smiled cheekily and crossed her arms, taking care with the injured one.

"I tend not to forget people's most pathetic moments."

* * *

Hook drew is sword, his face contorting with rage. He proceeded a step closer to Gail and Peter. Peter started rising off the ground slightly, looking angry and worried. Hook noticed, and glared at him.

"You're not man enough to fight me without your little party trick, boy."

Gail stayed put, feet firmly on the ground. Hook's sword was still pointed at them.

"Well, we are at a disadvantage since you're obviously not cut all the way along your arm. We're going to use what we got."

The Captain scowled, and lunged at Gail, sword bearing down on her chest. Suddenly arms hooked under her shoulders and she shot upwards. Peter had grabbed her just in time, and they were now both safely in the air.

All Gail's bravado had gone, and she was suddenly limp and exhausted, with blood still freely dripping from her wounds.

"Captain! To attack someone who clearly has no defence; shameful is to-light a word for you."

Peter smirked, coining the phrase Hook had tormented them with earlier.

"You and your girlfriend aren't getting away; she doesn't look like she had much left in her anyway."

The man was right. Gail was still bleeding heavily and had become a dead-weight in Peter's arms. He turned his gaze to her, and his smirk vanished with the wind. Her eyes were barely open, and her breathing was turning shallower by the second. Peter thought of nothing else but to get her to a healer. He sped away at top speed, up to the tree-tops. But the yell reached him even there.

"You're a coward! You run from me like a bird from its predator!"

Peter felt his throat burn from white-hot anger.

"I run from you because I care for people. You are an empty, soulless being, and I hope that one-day that will catch up with you."

Shock rippled across Hook's face, and Peter flew off into the night.


	18. Till Death Do Us Part

**I recently read the first chapter of my first book, and then chapter 17 of this one. It's like it's a whole different person writing this one! Seriously, its sooo much better. And I have a question for you all; any ideas for what my next book for this series could be called? I know you don't know what's in it, but any suggestions may help me to think of one. Cheers. Here's chapter 18!**

**Chapter 18: 'Till Death Do Us Part**

Peter flew furiously, tears blinding his eyes. He could think of nowhere but the Indian Encampment, where they had Healer's advanced enough for to be able to care for Gail. But that was where Tiger Lilly was, no doubt guarding the gates to refuse them entry. He would have to fly all the way into the camp.

The trickling trails of blood sliding from her cuts had stopped, but still gleamed wet in the moonlight. Peter felt a tear run down his face and watched it drop onto her wounded arm. She shifted a bit in his hold, feeling the salty splash mingle with the torn skin. But her eyes did not open, and Peter noticed her breaths were irregular and sharp.

_She's dying._

He thought desperately, feeling more tears well in his eyes.

_She's dying and it's all my fault._

* * *

Peter shot forward in the air, keeping Gail as steady as he could while he raced time across the skies. Time pulled ahead as Gail's breathing ceased for a few seconds. Then Peter caught up as she started again.

They were neck-and-neck, the forever young boy battling his greatest naturel enemy. Suddenly Peter caught a little whisper on the breeze, and he sped ahead when he realised what it was. The voice was a girl's and it was murmuring over and over:

"_Hurry Peter. I'm doing what I can. Hurry…"_

He looked down at Gail as he flew. Her lips were parted slightly, but not moving. Her eyes were closed fully and her head had fallen to the side, making her seem asleep. She looked past help, but Peter did not give up. The voice urged him on, and as long as that was there, she was alive.

* * *

Peter saw the smoke from the Indian Camp fire, and rocketed towards it. He bared down on an over-decorated Tipi, and hit the ground running. The flap of the tent ripped away as he forced his way in.

Peter felt his face drain of colour from exhaustion and worry, so when he entered the tipi, he only uttered one word.

"Please."

**I know, I know, super-mega-annoyingly short. But I had no idea how to continue from here! I have writers block, and dug a deep whole for myself in this story to try and smooth over. Sorry **** Ill update really soon! Promise! CUZ EXAMS R OVA!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	19. Postponing Glory

**Well finally school is out for three weeks winter holiday yay! Thanks for the reviews, though there weren't that many on the last chapter **** and I'm still in need of **_**any **_**ideas you might have for the title to my next story, because even if you don't think you're on the right track, I could use your suggestion to make it into something I **_**can **_**use. So do not hesitate to tell me. Here's Chapter 19!**

**Chapter 19: Postponing Glory**

Tiger Lilly paced outside the camp, waiting. She didn't know what the outcome of the fight in the clearing had been, only that she was quite sure neither Peter nor Gail were alive. As the Captain had decided to arrive at that moment, Tiger Lilly had thought better of her actions, not really wanting to taint her Chief status with unworthy blood. She had stepped slowly backwards into the surrounding trees, still watching the little clearing and its assortment of occupants. She had smiled a little at the jibe Gail had given the Captain, purely because it would make him angry and more intent upon dispatching her, working right into Tiger Lilly's net of woven plans. She did not care for Peter anymore; she thought him unfit for her because of his interaction with the filthy Mainland girl.

Lilly was now keeping an eye out for any sign of someone, be it Hook or Peter, she did not care. Both would be shot full of her glinting arrows if they showed up. Lilly scowled harder. Peter would only be coming here for one reason, and it had to do with a certain auburn haired girl. No doubt the boy would be frantic over her wounds, if what the Princess herself had inflicted upon her was anything to go by.

She continued to pace, fitting an arrow into the string of her bow and glaring at the dark forest.

* * *

A wet something slapped onto his forehead brought Peter back to the waking world. His eyes slid open, and he saw a patchwork tent's roof above him. Confused, he sat up.

_Why aren't I in the Hideout ohhh…._

He had just spotted Gail and the little crowd of Indians. Her arm was bandaged, with little spots of blood visible on the sterile cloth. Her cheek had a sticky green paste on it, and the cut looked many days old now. All the other minor wounds had the same layer of green gluey stuff. Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

_She's going to be okay. She will._

At his breath, the little group of Indians had turned around, and were now staring at him with concerned and weary eyes. They must have been up all night to ensure Gail stayed with them. One gave a yawn, but tried to cover it up with an embarrassed choke. Peter looked sympathetically at the woman. He tried to get up and walk over to them, but his knees buckled under him, and Peter was forced to crawl. When he reached the edge of the group, he nodded his many thanks to the Indians, and went to scoop Gail into his arms. But a deeply tanned arm stopped him. He looked at the woman barring his way.

"Thank you for all you've done, but I must get her back to the Hideout."

The woman shook her head, and made a series of gestures. Peter was fluent in Piccaninny Tribe Sign Language.

"Who did this to her?" Peter swallowed rage as he said their question out loud, spitting out the name. "Tiger Lilly."

The woman around Gail all gasped, and looked at the girl lying in the middle of their circle. They flew their fingers through the air over all the wounds, closely examining each one. Then they stopped, and horrified looks were replaced by stony anger. The girl bore the marks of the Indian Princess's skill. At once, all the women stood up and roughly shoved through the tipi flap. Peter watched them go, and as soon as the last Healer had left the room, he scooted over to Gail. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly, with little scratches all over them. She lay deathly still, but Peter was reassured by the steady rise and fall of her chest that she would stay with him. He hovered his fingers over her lips, and stared at the auburn hair fanned out over the ground. The Tribe women had combed and washed the blood out of it, and it now lay shimmering around her head like sun rays. Her clothes had been cleaned too, and her black jacket was underneath her to provide some comfort. Her khaki green shorts sported several tears around the hems, but otherwise were fine.

Peter's gaze moved to her bandaged arm. There were two thick leather straps on the white wrapping, one at her shoulder and one at her wrist. They were hugging to bandages ends to Gail injury, and Peter noticed little symbols etched into each one. They were written in Piccaninny, and obviously formed some kind of protection for the wearer while they slept. Peter edged around to try and read it, but he didn't know their written language, so gave up.

Suddenly Gail stirred, and Peter snapped his attention back to her. She rolled onto her side, taking unconscious care with the bandaged arm, and rested back into sleep. Peter kept his eyes on her for a bit longer, hoping she would wake up. Then he spotted a little table with herbs and water on it, and shuffled over for a look. The leaves looked ordinary, like mint leaves, but when Peter put his nose to the plant and sniffed, he leapt back and tried to snuff the smell out.

_Catnip! No wonder she's sleeping so heavily. They must have used half a plant to knock her out. _

He peered back over at the table.

_Actually, I think they did._

Wet leaves in big bundles were stacked neatly in lines, but there were quite a few stacks missing and little shreds of foliage on the table. Peter examined the pot that had no doubt been used to prepare the tea. It wafted pleasant fumes of catnip to his nose, but Peter blocked it and continued to stare at the objects on the little bench.

* * *

Twilight was falling past by the time the Indian Healers came back. They entered the spacious tipi again, and crowded around Peter and Gail. Peter woke with start and rubbed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep from the continuous exposure to the catnip. He wouldn't leave the tipi all day, not even for meals. He felt weak and sick, but he didn't care.

Suddenly the Big Chief pushed into the tent, and the Healing women bowed to him. Peter didn't bother looking around. He kept his bleary eyes on the still motionless girl in front of him. A big hand came to rest on his shoulder, and Peter turned his head the tiniest bit towards it.

"Flying Eagle need speak with Big Chief."

His voice was low and booming, still loud even though the tall man was obviously trying to be quiet. Peter scowled.

"Tiger Lilly."

Big Chiefs hand withdrew from Peter's shoulder.

"What about my daughter?"

The man sounded accusatory. Peter looked up and him finally, lightning mixing in his eyes.

"She did this. She attacked Gail without any provocation; tried to kill her –"

Peter broke off as a lump formed in his throat. He looked down for a moment, trying to compose himself. He heard Big Chief walk around him, then saw the man bend next to Gail. He ran his fingers through the air over her like the Healers did, gazing over the deep cuts and the bandaged arm. When he straightened back up, Big Chief looked furious.

"Definitely Tribe technique."

He mumbled. He looked at Peter again.

"You sure it was Tiger Lilly, Flying Eagle?"

Peter nodded, and a storm cloud fell on Big Chiefs face. His look could have killed anything. His face turned red and he bellowed.

"Tiger Lilly!"

**Wup; cliffhanger! Or is it? Im not sure. What do you think Big Chief will do when Tiger Lilly arrives? Will she even go into the tipi? I don't know and neither do you, but we shall both find out soon!**

**Oh, and there should be only about maybe 3 or 4 more chapters in this book, from then I will proceed with the threequile. If that's how you spell it….**

**Jasmine Out!**


	20. Fighting Panther

**Dun dun dun. Tiger Lilly be in trouble now!**

**And again, im still open for ideas for names for the threequel (know how to spell it know, Thanks to GoldenDiva) Got a few suggestions and iv made a list, so thanks to everyone who contributed an idea. On with the story!**

**Chapter 20: Fighting Panther**

Gail twitched slightly at the loud yell and Peter instantly shot his attention back to her. He glued his gaze to her now clean fingers, where the little movement had appeared. He slowly brought his own hand around and touched them delicately, as though she would break into pieces of he put any weight on them. Her fingers twitched again and Peter sharply jerked his own away, not wanting to give Gail a heart attack the moment she woke up.

He heard a rustle outside and then the tipi flap was shoved aside. Big Chief growled, blocking Peter and Gail from view of the newcomer. Peter didn't care though.

"Tiger Lilly, you bring great dishonour and evil intent with you."

Peter would have preferred that Big Chief had yelled until the sky came down. This quiet fury was unnerving and he was almost pitying the Princess. Almost; not really.

"I have brought no such thing, Father."

"Lies."

The huge man hissed and Peter heard a slight shuffle of feet.

"Tiger Lilly, you will listen to me and be shown the consequence for your actions."

The movement stopped and suddenly the natural light entering form the flap was gone, shrouding the tipi in its own glowing colours. Peter readjusted his elbow on the floor and lightly touched the sleeping girls' bandaged cheek. His cold fingers spread their welcome chill through the wrappings and around the cut, chasing away the creeping infection. Peter frowned. He put his other hand on her undamaged cheek. No, he was imagining things. Peter sighed in relief, not wanting to have had Gail sleep out days already in the tipi then have to spend more trying to get rid of a fever.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about, Father."

Peter stopped thinking when he heard Tiger Lilly's denial. He stood, angry words bubbling in his throat and scratching to be released. He was still hidden behind the huge body of Big Chief, but Peter stalked out from where he stood and put his hands on his hips, glaring furiously at the innocent look on her face. She hadn't noticed him yet.

"Come on Princess; we all know that's a lie."

He spat, and Tiger Lilly snapped her gaze towards him. Surprise gathered in her eyes and mingled with the shock on her face as she stared at Peter. Then she dropped any emotion and tried to look behind her father and Peter.

"You're alive then."

The Princess said it offhandedly, like she would have preferred him not to be. Peter concluded she would have. Big Chiefs eyes widened.

"So you admit to attempting murder on Flying Eagle and Fighting Panther!?"

Lilly cocked her head, confusion written clearly on her face. Peter looked at Big Chief too, mimicking the Princess.

"Fighting Panther?"

The huge man smiled serenely and stepped aside to show Gail. But instead of the immobile patient Peter had spent all night next to there was a standing, smirking girl with a triumphant gleam in her grey eyes.

Peter started running, but his feet left the ground and suddenly he was flying the few meters towards Gail. He crashed into her, making them both topple backwards onto the soft ground. He smashed his lips onto hers and kissed her roughly, making absolute sure she was real. Peter then heard a loud and purposeful gagging noise behind him and floated off Gail to see Tiger Lilly with her fingers down her throat. He shot a filthy look at her and the Princess started choking, coughing around her hands. Big Chief brought a tyre-sized hand through the air and thumped Lilly on the back. She fell over with the force and landed at Peter's feet.

* * *

_Definitely where she belongs._

Gail smiled wider when Tiger Lilly threw a deadly look at her, almost as if she could read the London girls thoughts. Gail walked over to stand by Peter, inconspicuously rubbing her elbow where he had landed. No one noticed. She dropped her hand to her side, but it was instantly snatched up again and held firmly. Gail looked down and followed the arm to its owner. She met Peter's gaze and let go, instead wrapping herself around him. She felt his hand caress her hair softly and she leant into his leafy clothes. Smells of the forest filled Gail's senses and she closed her eyes. Peter shifted in the embrace and whispered in her ear.

"Never do that to me again."

Gail smiled.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

Peter didn't answer with words. He held her closer and hugged tighter, squeezing his eyes shut and whispering thanks that she was alive.

* * *

Tiger Lilly's eyes watered from the sudden lack of air and the blow from her father's hand. She got to her feet shakily, angry fire battling the unrelenting water streaming from her eyes. Suddenly Lilly saw Peter entwined with the Mainland girl. She creased her brow in fury and started pelting across the tipi floor towards them. Then a huge hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the back of her animal-skin dress. She kicked and threw her arms around wildly, trying to make the person let go. The Princess was pulled backwards quickly and deposited at the entrance to the tipi again. She smacked her dress to rid it of the dirt and looked up angrily into her Fathers face. He glared stonily back.

"You no longer Princess, Tiger Lilly."

Peter shot his head around to watch and Gail ended the hug, turning around herself to stare at Tiger Lilly.

Lilly did a double-take, gaping at Big Chief with wide eyes.

"You no longer Princess." He repeated. "You are banished from our Tribe, for trying to kill esteemed Chief Flying Eagle and fatally wounding Fighting Panther. She will take your place as Chief."

Big Chief gazed warmly at Gail. Then his expression turned sour as he glared back at the shocked Tiger Lilly.

"Get out of our camp."

Lilly got to her feet and looked her father in the eye.

"You will regret that decision."

She shifted her gaze to Gail and Peter.

"Keep your eyes open, Gail Darling. Keep your ears pricked. Because one day I'll find you and finish what I started."

Tiger Lilly swung around and stalked out of the tipi. Gail blazed with anger and followed her, Peter grappling for her unbandaged arm to stop Gail before she could make anything worse.

"Because that worked out so well the first time!"

But Tiger Lilly didn't turn around and soon she and her tribal feathers were gone into the undergrowth.


	21. Home Bound with Growing Hopes

**So Lilly's finally gone AND got found out in the process! Double bonus for everyone except her! Gail's attitude in the last few chapters reminded me of the song 'Titanium', mainly the part with 'You shoot me down, But I won't fall; I am Titanium.' Reminded me. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I have worked out a title for the Threequell, and it will be revealed (much like last time) in the final chapter of this book. Which shouldn't be too much longer I don't think. This ones gone on waaaaay longer than originally planned, but eh. You're all enjoying it, no? Here's chapter 21!**

**Chapter 21: Home Bound with Growing Hopes**

"I tell you, I'm fine. Just let go of me Peter, I can walk – Peter!"

Gail yelled indignantly as the boy in green leaves picked her up into his arms. She shook her head and demanded to be put down, half amused, half annoyed. Peter totally ignored her.

"I get the feeling I'm playing with fire."

They had left the Indian Encampment after a rather heated argument between Peter and Big Chief, sometimes (always) including inputs from Gail. Peter didn't want her moved until her wounds were healed. Gail had objected hotly, already hating the fact she couldn't do anything for herself because he kept insisting he would. Big Chief had agreed with the irritable girl and went as far as to hold Peter upside-down by his ankle to get the stubborn teen to approve.

Peter had insisted that he carry Gail out of the camp, which was not a popular decision. She had gone as far as to hold him at an arms distance so she could walk a few meters. Finally he had relented, but when Gail stumbled, Peter had swooped in and caught her, determinedly not letting go.

"To right. Put me down."

"What's in it for me?"

Gail glared at him playfully.

"You don't get a nose-bleed."

Peter held tighter.

"I can deal with that."

Gail huffed sulkily. Suddenly she grinned mischievously and shot out of Peter's arms. He gave a yell of shock and lunged forward, attempting to snatch her back. But there wasn't anything to grab. Peter turned his gaze upwards and saw the injured girl flying and flipping about in the air above his head. He glared at her with amused eyes and shot up beside her. Gail flipped around and came face-to-face with his stern gaze. Surprise flashed on her face and she drifted back a bit, crossing her arms carefully. Glee replaced the shock and she smirked triumphantly.

"Come and have a go if you think you're fast enough!"

Gail laughed and spiralled away. Peter tried to hide his mirth under a scowl and raced after her. He caught up for mere seconds before a boost of speed sent his competition soaring forward, giggling jubilantly.

"How's this supposed to be any fun when you're sulky and serious?!"

Gail called and Peter felt a smile crack his face before he could stop it. His elation forced him forward and he soon caught up to the racing girl.

"Ohhh, you don't want to race me, Darling."

She sent a mock scowl at him.

"Is that a challenge, Pan?"

Peter smiled cheekily.

"Yes, I think it is!"

And with that, he grabbed her shoulder and pushed off, sending Gail spinning and him rocketing forward with a wild laugh.

"Cheating!"

Peter hears the yell but just laughs louder and zooms away.

* * *

"Ha; fair plays been and gone, let's see how you deal with this."

Gail cackled softly to herself and swung behind a tree, hovering well above the ground and waiting for Peter. She didn't have to wait for very long.

He was humming a song he had heard her sing many times and cruising along gently, obviously still sure he was in the lead. Gail giggled again under her breath and peeked around the tree to watch his progress. He was lying on his back, hands behind his head and floating along cockily, droning the tune of her song.

_Just about there….GO!_

Gail cut through the vine she was fiddling with and ducked back behind the tree, listening intently. A shout of shock pierced the air and she flew out from behind the tree, floating in between the two branches she had tinkered with. She doubled over with hysterics as soon as she saw him.

Peter was stuck, literally, underneath every cob-web on that side of the island. The ball of sticky thread had fallen directly into his stomach, the weight of it and his shock had sent them both plummeting to the forest floor. Peter was scowling heavily at the stuff, trying to unstick his arms from their splayed out position. Gail twittered loudly with mirth and watched Peter crane his head back to look at her. She laughed even harder at the expression on his face, clutching her stomach with both hands, little tears of glee forming in her eyes.

"Not fair!"

Peter shouted, trying to bite through the web. Gail just laughed louder.

"See you back at the tree-house!"

She flew away, still giggling. Peter yelled after her but Gail kept flying.

* * *

"Where's Peter?"

A chorus of the same question met Gail as she entered the Hideout. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

"He got into a – sticky situation."

And she collapsed into laughter again. The Lost Boys looked at each other, confused.

"What'd you mean?"

The Twins asked in unison. Gail finally calmed down enough to explain.

When she finished, the whole tree-house was rocking with mirth and raucous cackling as they all pictured Peter stuck by a giant ball of spider-web on his gut.

"What did you say again?!"

Cubby choked out, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. Gail smiled widely, trying to supress her own chuckles.

"See you back at the Hideout."

All the voices faltered as a new one answered the question. Gail spun around on her foot, standing up as she turned.

"Wasn't it?"

With an evil smile full of mischief, a dangerous glint in his eye and a standing provocatively in the tunnel entrance was Peter, hands on hips and glowering playfully at the group of shocked boys and the one girl.

"Spider web got you good, hey?"

Peter shifted his gaze away from the Lost Boys and grinned even more dangerously at the speaker. Gail was choking back fits.

"I'll let you steal Hooks tea set if you never mention that again."

"Hmm…"

Gail rapped her finger on her chin in feigned concentration. Peter slunk forward a few steps. She didn't notice. He took a few more.

"I – hey!"

Peter dived forward and grabbed Gail's middle, but instead of hitting the ground they both hovered in the air. He struck the first blow, prodding her side and making the girl list severely to the left as she fought off his tickle-attack.

"I will not be held responsible for your injuries, Pan!"

"Try me!"

The Lost Boys sat and watched their 'Mother' and 'Father' settle into an all-out giggle fit as they prodded and poked any ticklish part shown. Cubby suddenly jumped up with his finger extended, and poked Nibs's side. The rabbit-boy's reflexes sent his padded foot into Cubby's fluffy belly and then the whole Hideout was alive with writhing and laughing kids.

**This chapter was like, fluff central, kind of. I wanted some serious family kind of bonding for no reason other than fun, so tickle war it was. Hey; I was bored! The next chapter and the next after that (LAST ONE!) will be ACTION TO THE MAXIMUM though, so GET EXCITED!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	22. Blades Are Tinted, Hearts Are Dinted

**So I'm pretty sure this is the second last chapter of this book but I haven't finalised everything so maybe not. I'm pretty sure it will be though and it should be pretty long too because I have a lot to put into it. Reviews are completely welcome (as per always) so enjoy! Here's Chapter 22!**

**Oh and, don't hate me. **

**Chapter 22: Blades are Tinted, Hearts are Dinted**

Gail spread a map out in front of the boys. It was a simple scale of the Jolly Rodger, including some little stick figures (courtesy of Tootles) to represent the crew and captain. It showed details in almost everything, from the 40 cannons on the sides to the birds-nest lookout.

"What's this for?"

Slightly asked, prodding the drawing suspiciously. Peter leaned in.

"We're going to attack the ship. This lot –"He motioned to the stickmen crew, "Need to go. Permanently."

A loud cheer rose from the Lost Boys, Peter included. Gail didn't join in though. She leant against the table and sighed, running her fingers over the paper. The bandage on her arm was still there, mostly because the leather wrist-bands had no way of coming off, but her wound still stung horribly sometimes and Peter was inclined to leave the white cloth there until the entire thing was healed.

Cubby noticed her resigned manner and brought attention to it.

"What's wrong Mother?"

Gail lifted her head to look at him. The rest of the boys were crowded around the table again too, all listening intently. Gail leaned off the map and stood up.

"I don't think this is a good idea. As much as they deserve it, there does need to be a balance of good and bad intent everywhere – even here."

"We have Tiger Lilly for that."

"But who's to say Tiger Lilly isn't with Hook!"

Peter caught her swinging hand.

"It's either us or them, in the long run. If Princess has gone running to Captain Feathers, it's ultimately a two-for-one deal."

He drew a breath, hoping she'd agree with his next proposal.

"You can stay here, if you like."

Every boy watched as grey eyes flashed and Gail turned to Peter.

"Nice try. I'm coming."

Peter exhaled sharply. No way could he change her mind.

"Okay. Boys." He turned back to the group of eager children. "Get your things. We leave at sunset!"

Triumphant howls echoed around the room as the Lost Boys collected their weapons and proceeded to their hammocks to wait out the rest of the day.

Peter followed Gail into her room to retrieve a sword for himself as well as his dagger. He placed his hand on his sword, a golden cuffed handle with a long steel blade and a little ruby encrusted in the hilt. He slid it out of its holder and swung it into his belt, keeping his dagger in his hand. He stood back and watched Gail collect her own sword; a silver cuffed handle with an iron edge and an opal on the hilt. She kept it in her hands and went back out into the main room. Peter followed.

He rounded the corner and saw Gail practicing viciously with the sword. She was using a target the boys had made a few weeks ago for indoor exercise and the log it was made of was nearly in pieces. Peter tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Practice with me."

He said. Gail smiled and nodded. She brought her sword around and it clanged against Peter's. He smirked.

* * *

Peter walked up and down his line of Lost Boys, who were standing straight and still. They were all outside, watching the sun chase down the clouds on the horizon. It was time.

"Tinkerbelle; pixie dust."

The fairy nodded to show she'd heard and proceeded to flutter handfuls (fairy handfuls) of dust over each boy. They started to rise off the ground and Tink came back to rest on Peter's hand. She didn't need to do him or Gail, as they both could fly without it. She turned to Peter.

"Go to Pixie Hollow Tink, and wait there. We'll come get you when we return."

The little fairy stomped her soft foot on Peter's palm and looked angrily at him.

"You're not coming, Tink."

She narrowed her eyes and lifted up her tiny hands. Peter knew what was coming and relented quickly.

"Okay! Okay, you can come just, stay out of trouble."

The pixie smiled sweetly, but as soon as she turned her back, her smile went from sugary to mischievous. She would give those pirates what-for. The little woman shot off Peter's hand and hovered above his right ear, bending over and smirking cruelly.

Peter grinned at the tiny fairy and directed his attention to the floating boys in front of him.

"Lost Boys; fall in!"

They all dropped quickly to the ground at his call and saluted the pacing boy, frowning with concentration. Peter felt Gail fall into step beside him. He smiled to himself.

"We attack the Jolly Rodger tonight boys. We do not purposely kill any crew, but, accidents happen."

Cubby sniggered. Peter continued.

"There is only three rules for this assault. One, do not kill deliberately; Two, leave Hook to me and Three," He paused, "Make sure Gail doesn't get involved."

"What!"

Peter winced at the outburst from his right but kept his eyes on the boys ahead. He glared at them meaningfully. They started nodding meekly, avoiding eye contact with both the angry girl and Peter. A sharp rap on his hip made Peter flinch sideways and face Gail. Her face was stormy and mad, her eyes flashing angrily.

"What'd you mean I can't get involved?!"

Peter took a deep breath, contemplating the probability that it would be his last.

"I don't want you to fight. I want you to stay here."

Gail glowered at him incredulously.

"You said I could though!"

"I know, but this is dangerous."

"That's why I'm coming!"

"No, you're not."

"Try and stop me!"

Peter's eyes widened and he made a grab for Gail's arm, but his hand closed on empty air. The leaves above rustled as Gail shot through them and whipped into the sky, heading towards Kidd's Creek. Peter snapped his head back to the Lost Boys.

"We're going now; keep your eyes out for Gail and if you see her, do NOT let her near the fighting."

Everyone shook in agreement and Peter gave a quick nod to each boy, leaping his gaze to the clouds and quickly following, flying swiftly down Kidd's Creek towards the dying rays of the sun.

* * *

Peter spotted the Jolly Rodger anchored in the gulf off Kidd's Creek's, where the brook mixed with the sea. He scooted towards it, flicking his eyes over the growing ship for any sign of Gail. The sun suddenly slipped into the ocean, pulling Peter and the boys into silvery darkness. Tiny little hands of sunshine still wavered above the dark depths of water, throwing gold streams over the deck as they all landed.

"It's quiet." Peter noted, looking around the ship. "Too quiet."

Waves lapped on the hull as the sun died and the only sound was the faint screeching of gulls and the rocking of the boat. It was indeed, too quiet.

Peter advanced along the deck a few steps and a large creak greeted him, but no pirates. He took another step and received the same, only louder. Peter hastily drew his sword and walked forward further, heading towards the Captain's cabin. The ship groaned once more and Peter scored the tip of his sword along the door, silently drawing on it. He started smirking slightly as he finished the length of the letter and proceeded to slash two more identical groves in the wood. He stepped back quickly to admire his work. A capital 'P' was etched into the door of Hooks cabin and Peter grinned as the Lost Boys creaked over to appreciate it.

"Foolish boy; we mustn't touch what isn't ours."

Peter whipped around quickly as the cold, cruel voice reached his ears. The Lost Boys turned too, weapons raised. Peter smirked boyishly.

"That is awfully hypocritical, Captain."

"Don't get tongue-tied on those big words."

The man leered, tweaking his own mouth into a lipless smirk. Peter scowled, but said nothing. The blue-eyed man casually craned his neck around Peter to observe the company behind him. Hook's sadistic smile widened.

"I see Little-Miss Thunderstorm skipped out on the visit."

He eyed Peter with a mocking expression of forlornness on his face.

"She mustn't care about you very much after all, if she let you come here… alone."

Hook emphasized the last word and Peter looked down, not wanting those piercing eyes to see his expression.

"I have to say, you continue to surprise me with your stupidity, Captain."

Auburn locks suddenly floated down beside Peter and the boy looked up. She still held her sword and the trademark I'm-going-to-win-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-ab out-it smirk had replaced the anger from before. She flashed a smile at Hook before turning to the carving on the door.

"Nice touch."

Gail commented, flicking some chestnut hair off her shoulder. Peter grabbed her arm.

"Go back to the Hideout."

"No."

She answered quickly and Peter let go.

"It's dangerous here."

"You're here."

Gail gestured to him.

"They're here."

She motioned to the Lost Boys. Then she pointed to herself.

"I'm here. And I'm not going so save your breath."

Gail smiled to Peter and flew upwards a bit.

"I hate you."

Peter muttered.

"No you don't!"

Gail called down playfully and Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Darling."

Gail stopped flying above Peter and flipped around, hovering upside-down with her legs crossed. Her long hair billowed down, looking like a long stream of caramel. She smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Damn right girl."

A gravelly voice came from behind Hook and the whole crew suddenly appeared in a line next to their Captain. Gail rolled her eyes at the speaker.

"Good to see you too, Jazz."

Jazz cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes. Gail brought her sword out and uncrossed her legs, floating upwards further while still upside-down. Her feet found a sail-rope and she twirled around to stand on it, pointing the tip of her sword into it and leaning on the hilt. Hook's smile faded and he whispered to the two men standing next to him, one of those being Jazz.

"You and the others take care of these boys." He motioned to Peter, who was listening intently. "Madame up there has a date with my sword."

Peter scowled at the man as Hook turned his back on him and headed for the rigging. Peter growled softly as the raggedly dressed men advanced towards him and the Lost Boys. Slight and Cubby gave a laugh and dashed forward, brandishing their slingshot/club. The rest followed and pretty soon, the entire crew was occupied with the animal boys who were ducking and attacking, wide smiles pasted on each ones face.

Peter slipped past each hostile couple, avoiding contact with anything in case any of the pirates turned and noticed him.

Peter finally made it to the base of the rigging and let go of the breath he had been holding. He looked up. Hook was nearly at the rope Gail was standing on, a determined crease on his forehead, his sword ready in his scabbard. Peter gripped his dagger and threw it at the red tailcoat, pinning the material to the mast. The Captain tugged himself higher but fell back to where he was almost instantly. He looked down and saw the familiar dagger piercing his tailcoat. Then he saw Peter, and scowled heavily. Hook kicked the dagger and it fell into Peter's waiting hands. The man started descending down the rigging.

"Want to be first? Fine!"

Hook snarled as he landed back on the deck, pulling his sword out and pointing it at Peter. The boy drew his own sword and balanced the dagger in his other hand. He smirked.

"Go for it, old man."

"Old man!"

Hook yelled furiously and came at Peter. His flat blade clashed on Peter's as the man went for the boy's neck. Peter blocked easily, smiling wider as the clang subsided.

"You try to hard; your bones will give out!"

Hook snarled harder and thrust his sword towards Peter's chest. Peter blocked again easily, swinging his dagger around to stop the blade from touching him. His feet left the ground and he ducked under the Captains next attack, flying between his legs and sending the pirate flying into one of the cannons. His head connected with the cold metal and a trickle of blood appeared under the man's black curls. He lay dazed for a moment before getting savagely to his feet and picking up his discarded sword.

"You'll hurt yourself, Hook."

Peter taunted again, skipping around like the youthful boy he was. The Captain's face contorted with fury and he blindly stabbed the air, swinging his heavy sword around without giving a damn who he was hitting.

"I don't have time for you, boy!"

"You're hurting my feelings!"

Peter pouted mockingly as he called more insults towards the angry man. Hook kept at it, but Peter's jibes followed him everywhere; in circles, above, beside, from far away. Everywhere, until the forget-me-not blue eyes started spinning and Hook slumped onto the mast.

* * *

_Will that idiotic boy fall for it?_

Hook thought as he peeked under his closed eyes. Peter's face was a few meters from him, grinning triumphantly.

_Just wait Pan, just wait._

He watched as Peter walked out of sight, his sword slung carelessly over his tanned shoulder. As soon as the boy was out of sight, the Captain started inching around the mast, getting out of the view of anyone on the other side of the deck. He stood up, brushing the dust off his red cloak and looking murderously up to where Gail was dawdling along his rigging. She caught his eye and smirked in such a way that the Captain felt his insides start to boil. He really _hated _the girl, with her cocky attitude, swift fighting and her complete difference to the other ladies Pan had brought there. Hook growled involuntarily and watched as Gail started her decent down to the deck, swinging her own sword down to her side. The opal glinted in the dying sunlight, blinding the Captain momentarily. Her bare feet hit the deck.

"Finally, the real battle begins."

Gail cocked her head to the side as he spoke. She pulled up her sword defensively but didn't attack.

"I don't want to fight. Neverland needs the balance of good and bad."

Hook sneered.

"You're scared."

Gail frowned.

"No, I'm not."

"I believe you are."

"Why would I be scared of a walking fish?"

She drew her sword, aiming it at the fuming captain.

"You'll pay for that, dearest."

Hook swung his own blade up and it clashed with Gail's. The London girl smirked and flashed out her leg, kicking Hook in the knees. They buckled and he fell onto one, growling viciously. The Captain struck home with his sword, but Gail flipped out of the way and his blow only disturbed air.

"You know, I think Peter was right."

Another strike, another dodge.

"You really are slowing down."

His sword missed its target again.

"It's a wonder you're not in an old-peoples home."

_That does it!_

Hook caught the eye of an idle crew member and nodded subtly to him. The burly man nodded back and took an inconspicuous stance behind his captain. Hook tried to hide his approval. A sharp and painful feeling in his arm suddenly made him shift his glare back to the girl in front of him. The Captain felt blood trickle down his elbow and his eyes caught a slight stain on Gail's silver blade. He lunged forward vengefully, forcing her to take a step back. She blocked every blow he delivered, but each time a piece of ground was lost to Hook. Gail didn't notice a thing, until too late.

Thick and secure arms clenched onto Gail's shoulders, taking her by surprise and stopping her attacks. The grip shifted and discarded her sword, letting it clang to the deck noisily. Silence suddenly covered the ship as Gail's sword came to rest on the wood. Everyone had heard and every eye was glued to the shocked look on the girls face.

A ringed hand came out from behind the pirate and grabbed a fistful of Gail's hair. The large man holding her slackened his grip and she fell out, landing on her knees. The grasp on her hair tightened and Hook came out, following his hand to Gail. He pulled her head back, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"It has all come down to this."

Hook flicked his eyes from the grey glare to the staring faces of the Lost Boys and Peter Pan. He jerked his head and the crew grappled each one into a strong and crushing hold. They didn't even bother to fight back, their concentration was so focused on Gail.

* * *

Peter was rigid in Noodlers arms, watching as Hook dragged his Gail by her arm to the mast. He stood her up, leaning her body against it and holding her shoulder. He grinned maliciously and struck his hook to her head. Gail choked on her gasp and fell back to her knees, clutching her head. Blood dribbled from between her fingers and Peter finally came out of his shocked stupor. He growled and flung his head back, cracking his skull on Noodlers. The pirate groaned, but didn't let go. Suddenly all the other boys were wrestling with their captors, standing on booted toes and yelling curses.

* * *

Hook leaned in to the bleeding girl. She did not move or cry out, merely sat on her heels holding her forehead. He grabbed the back of her neck and whispered.

"He never really cared for you, you know."

Gail clenched her jaw.

"He cannot love; oh no. You are deluded to think he may ever return such deep feelings."

The man leaned in closer, enjoying the feeling of pain he was receiving.

"You will die alone and, unloved."

He looked pointedly at Noodler. The pirate leaned into Peter and thrust the boys head to face Hook. The Captain did the same with Gail.

"Unloved."

Noodler growled. Peter closed his eyes and little tears fell from them as he shook his head. Hook glared at the defiant boy and slammed Gail's head down. She fell forward and hit the deck, her body ricocheting along the wood. She came to rest on her back, blood trickling down her face.

* * *

Gail's eyes found Peter, who was trying not to cry. She gave him a small smile.

"It'll be okay, Peter. I won't really leave."

A mocking sound of 'aww' came from the ships company. Gail narrowed her eyes angrily, but softened them when she looked at the Lost Boys.

"Mother?"

Cubby sobbed.

"You will get him, won't you?"

Gail smiled sadly at the question.

"Of course."

"Enough!"

Gail shot her eyes back to the Captain and saw, with satisfaction, that he was clearly uncomfortable. His moment of hesitation was all she needed.

Using all her remaining strength, Gail launched herself off the deck and flew for the Captain. She landed blows from her fists and feet, dodging the sword without one of her own. The initial shock of one he had counted as good as dead being so aggressive was a surprise to Hook. He manoeuvred messily, not countering the girl's swift attacks. Suddenly her weight and presence around him disappeared and there was a gut-wrenching splinter from behind. Hook swung around and noticed Jazz, with his arms outstretched in the direction of the mast. The forget-me-not blue gaze followed the direction.

Gail was slumped on the floor, a dint in the thick wood of the ships main mast. Blood fell faster from her head as she made to get up. Each movement was accompanied with blinding pain and she gritted her teeth. Then her back hit the mast again as a ruffled arm pinned her neck to it. Gail withheld a groan. She fell forwards again, straight into arms that held her forwards. She opened her eyes to the sickly triumphant grin of Captain Hook.

"Finally, the person worse than Pan himself."

He advanced and turned his back on her.

"Tonight, we will celebrate the victory over this girl. Tomorrow, we cleanse Neverland of her boys. Out of the goodness of my heart, I am allowing them time to mourn."

"No."

"NO!"

"GAIL!"

"QUIET!"

Hook bellowed over the cries of the Lost Boys. He swung back around, iron claw raised. Gail glared defiance and hate at him. He smirked.

"Goodbye, Miss Darling."

His hook raised and he flashed it through the air. It tore the skin of Gail's neck and she gurgled as she dropped out of the pirates arms. Pain worse than the burning of a thousand suns slashed through her body and she convulsed on the deck, her life pouring onto the brown wood.

"No…"

**Don't hate me!**

**I've already revieved death threats for doing this, but trust me, its important. **

**Jasmine Out!**


	23. When Worlds Crash And Burn

**So I got many very heart-warming reviews on the last chapter, which is ironic considering I just killed the main character in cold blood. Believe me, it was no big picnic to write. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed and thanks to Audricious for a pretty funny review, which made me laugh because never has someone told me they were shell-shocked. Thanks! And loads of thanks to everyone who reviewed because I just always want to go and write more when you do, so reviews will get you more chapters faster – simple maths. **

**And, as originally thought, ha, this is not the last chapter because I have too much to say and I don't want it to be suuuuper long because too many awesome things need to happen so no, one more after this before the threequell. Here's Chapter 23!**

**Chapter 23: When Worlds Crash And Burn**

Peter wasn't even aware of what he was doing. He couldn't feel, he couldn't move. He was trapped in his own mind, which refused to comprehend what its eyes were seeing. Blood, everywhere. A still body; shifting hair, blowing in the wind. A salty tear splashed onto a pale cheek. It rolled down and burst on bloodless lips. Peter didn't even realise how close he was to her. His numb legs bent at the knees and he found himself crouching next to the gash in her neck. He ran his fingers over the soft skin above the cut. Peter subconsciously slipped his other hand under her head, lifting it into his lap as he sat cross-legged behind her.

"Gail, you promised me you'd never leave."

He choked back tears and huddled over Gail's body, cradling her in his arms. He growled menacingly at the sound of approaching feet and lashed out towards the sound. The feet stopped.

"There will be no flying tonight."

Peter felt his insides recoil at the voice. It was cool and mocking, caring for nothing but its owner. He ignored it, wordlessly agreeing that there would be no flying. His heart was too wrecked to think of such a bold move. To Peter now, walking would be a miracle. He shook his head in agreement and the sound of clicking footsteps faded into a bang of wood, then silence. Peter flicked his gaze to Gail's and held back another wave of tears. He reached a shaking hand towards her glazed eyes and closed them, making her seem asleep. He started rocking where he sat, his hand rigid on her freezing cheek.

"You can't be dead it's not possible come on Gail wake up!"

He rambled under his breath, a sob making its way into his voice. She didn't move.

"We need you. Come back!"

Peter started yelling, but he couldn't care less.

"Bring her back!"

He shouted to the sky, tears falling freely down his face.

"You made her a Keeper she's not supposed to die!"

He slammed his fist into the wood, not minding the pain. He felt it brought him closer to her.

Peter picked up her legs, keeping one arm around her shoulders. He swung Gail onto his lap and balled up around her body, sobbing and whispering apologies for not being there when she needed him. He didn't care about the blood staining the leaves of his clothes or the crimson running unchecked across his neck and chest as he buried his face in her hair. Peter didn't care for anything now; his whole world had died with Gail, had bled into the hands of Captain Hook as she had bled onto the deck.

A thunderstorm brewed overhead, lashing the side of the ship with monster waves and pelting it with rain and hail. Snow suddenly joined the masses of misery-spelling elements, turning Neverland into a despondent island of cold and dark. Lightning struck the shore with a loud crack, sending a pillar of sand into the air and setting many trees on fire. The rain and snow quelled the flames, but never got to rest as more trees were set alight by the bursts of electricity striking the ground.

Peter jerked his head up to stare at the environmental carnage waging on the shore and sea. He glared at it for a second, then his eyes fogged with disgusted understanding.

"Neverland wasn't ever going to die under Hook. It would burn because of me; die because of me; be killed by fire and ice, because of me."

He threw a glare to the black sky.

"You deserve this."

Peter spat savagely, scowling at the gathering thunder clouds. He hissed at them then curled again around Gail, burying his face back into her neck and letting her blood stain his hair.

_I don't care anymore. Let him kill me; I'm done here._

Peter stared through glazed eyes at Gail's deathly white face.

_At least I'll be with her again._

A tiny shuffle made him sit up immediately. He glared around him and hugged Gail's body closer to his, trying to protect it. He caught sight of the forlorn faces of the Lost Boys and let his aggressive gaze drop, instead flicking his head to invite them over. They scuffled towards him timidly, their faces masks of horror, misery and sadness. The boys formed a circle around Peter and Gail, tears shining in their eyes and slipping down their cheeks silently. They knelt down and leaned in, staring wretchedly at their dead mother and their shattered father. Peter just tucked his head back into Gail's neck and ignored them all. He heard a little gasp from Slightly, and the sound of many hands pressing into the pool of blood on the wooden floor, but didn't look up or speak. He was done, done with everything, and he could hardly wait for morning to come so there would be no more pain for him to feel.

"Peter…look."

Peter just grunted and lay still, bowed over his love's head and listening to the pounding rain.

"Her – her blood, Peter. It's silver."

Peter was in no mood for this.

"It's just the rain, Slightly. Leave it."

He mumbled, pressing himself closer to Gail. She still smelled like her, like fallen leaves and rain. The scent was stronger than he thought possible; death should have left its mark by now. He brought his head away from her a tiny bit, just enough to see her face. It was still and bloodless, no breaths passing through her open lips and no movement in her chest. She was gone, dead, and he would not see her again. The realisation brought on a fresh assault of sorrow and he ducked down again, letting his tears mingle with the silver blood pouring from Gail's neck. Wait…silver!

Peter yelped in shock and leaned back, his hands groping through his hair. When he drew his fingers away, they weren't stained with the crimson colour of blood but with a starlight-silver liquid that glimmered in the moonshine. He stared wildly around him, taking in the whole scene. The Lost Boys were dabbing their hands in the silvery substance, confused as Peter himself was. Gail was still and lifeless on his lap but instead of the red crimson of before oozing out of the deadly gash it was the glittering silver that currently stained his fingers and hair. Peter put a shiny hand to her cheek and held it there for a while before drawing it away. A mark the same shape as the palm of his hand was left behind, but then it seemingly melted into her skin; not a drop left. Peter stared wonderingly at her face.

"Peter!"

The yell of shock and fear brought him back to his senses and he swivelled around to look at the Lost Boys. They were all on their feet and staring madly around them. Peter's heart nearly stopped.

The silver blood on the deck was swirling around and _moving._ It was receding inwards towards one of Gail's limp hands. The liquid had fashioned itself into a ball of writhing grey and it rolled onto her fingers, not leaving any drops behind. The lashing rain had no effect on it and when it rested her palm, it started lifting into the air. Peter's eyes were glued to the strange sight. It was kind of sick, actually.

The ball of silver liquid reached a point a few meters above his head when it suddenly emitted a blinding white light. Peter tried not to shield his eyes, not wanted to miss a thing. He stood up and the light shone straight into his face. He closed his eyes reluctantly.

"Wooow."

Peter snapped his eyes open when he heard the awed sigh from the Lost Boys. He shot his gaze to the bright ball. But, there wasn't a ball. There was a mass of pure white fog, dancing above his head and sending soft tendrils of light over the ship. Peter's eyes widened as it softly drifted down to Gail's body at his feet.

"_This will only happen once, Peter Pan. Do not let her die again."_

Peter's heart rate quickened until there was hardly a break between beats. The white fog that was the life of Neverland soared down into Gail's slightly open mouth. The cut in her neck disappeared as quickly as it had come. The last of the light slipped through her lips and the ship was plunged into the light of the storm still waging in the skies. Peter shot to his knees and sat down eagerly beside Gail, clutching one of her cold hands in his warm one. The Lost Boys copied and stared hopefully at Gail's pale face. Peter leaned in over her, sliding his hand onto her cheek gently.

"Come back to me."

He whispered. He lowered his face onto hers and kissed her lips softly. Peter's eyes closed.

* * *

Hook reached for his chalice of rum, almost knocking Smee over in his haste. He had a smile glued to his face and many a wonderful thought in his twisted mind. He couldn't understand this new feeling of elation he had. Could it be? No… was he…happy?

"That wretched girl is dead."

He said, but it wasn't sour-sounding. It was the triumph mingled with this new emotion and he smiled wider. He had never before in his life felt so good about killing someone.

Hook watched the destructive storm outside and thought his face would split if he smiled any wider. Neverland was in chaos; the Darling girl was gone; Pan and his boys had a date with the plank tomorrow; everything was going his way!

_About time too. _

The Captain swallowed a swig of rum and returned the glass to the table as he continued to watch the burning outside. He had always thought that he would be the downfall of Neverland, the one to start the biggest forest-fire of all time. But the island was slaying itself, and all Hook had to do to incite that was kill one girl.

_Ahhhh…_

Hook leaned onto the window-sill and propped his head on his hand. He still felt the girl's skin tearing under his hook and still relished in the blood that had poured from it. He stared unseeing at the battling elements, thinking joyously of the morning when he finally destroys Peter Pan. He started daydreaming about that moment.

Suddenly a particularly large hailstone smashed through one of the windows of Hook's cabin. It jolted him out of his mind and back to the present. He walked over to the large piece of ice and picked it up, holding it gingerly in his hand. The Captain looked out the broken window and threw the ice-ball out of the hole. He turned around and reached for his chalice again. He was quite annoyed that something had demolished one of his windows, but the reason the thing existed immediately made him gleeful.

He lifted the gin to his lips, but quickly put it down. Was that? No; the weather would never allow it. Ah! There is was again! Hook spun around and stormed to the unbroken pane of window. His eyes were blinded suddenly and he blinked harshly, springing his hands to his face. Hook moved to the side and leaned into the window again.

The storm was halting; raindrops disintegrating in mid-air and hailstones melting. The fires all over Neverland were putting themselves out and the lightning was stopping. Hook stared in amazement. The thick, black storm clouds stayed and he looked at them hopefully, praying they stayed there. The large clouds shivered suddenly and then parted. A ray of new-morning sunlight streamed through the hole and pointed to the deck of Hook's own ship. He started breathing faster as he watched. The big black clouds suddenly chased each other away and Hook saw the dawning of the new day. He started shaking, his hook scratching the beam of the sill. Smee stuttered something inaudible behind him. Hook swung around quickly, fury etching his features. His hook flew around to point at the door to the deck. He yelled wrathfully, his face contorting in anger.

"SHE'S ALIVE!"

**Okay so I'm not that proud of the second half of this chapter, it was pretty weak. I was thinking that Gail's blood turning silver then moving then turning into fog was pretty messed up but I was really not sure how else to type it. I had it perfect in my head but then when it came to writing it the keyboard was like 'No we hate you Jasmine and we will never let you write properly!' so yeah I hope you liked this chapter a little bit because I think it went downhill as soon as Slightly pointed out the funky colour of her blood. Anyway, until next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	24. Getting the Point

**Soooo, how you like? Had you going for a bit, didn't I? :D Im so evil. Sorry for the late update I had a problem with writers block **** But, as promised, here is the chapter! Oh and I seem to have lied AGAIN in the fact that this is the last chapter of this book, because that is no longer the case. There will be ONE more after this, because otherwise you'll all be like 'Da hell' so there will be ONLY ONE MORE then the threequell. All that information will be given in the next chapter SO! Here is Chapter 24!**

**Chapter 24: Getting the Point**

Peter held his breath. He drew his lips away slowly from Gail's, watching her face for a sign of life. A light breeze ruffled her hair and he jumped back, waiting for her eyes to open and for her to say his name. But she stayed motionless on the deck and Peter started to panic. He obsessively traced over Gail's neck, feeling for a pulse. No beat thrummed on his fingertips and Peter felt his stomach drop. His eyes drooped down and he slumped back onto the deck, lying next to her with his hand still on her throat. A stinging in his eyes announced the arrival of tears and Peter curled his fingers over his face.

Suddenly there was a beat on his fingers. Peter shot up and put his face millimetres above Gail's, watching intently again. His eyes widened, then narrowed and he put a hand on her chest. There was no breathing rhythm or movement above her ribcage but there was definitely a pulse in her neck.

"Come on."

Peter whispered to no one, squeezing his fist into a ball that rested on below Gail's ribs. He pushed his fingers deeper into the side of her neck, needing to prove to himself that it was real. Her pulse beat again and happy tears spilled from Peter's eyes. He wiped them away hastily, but he couldn't stop the wide smile covering his face.

A beam of sunshine directed itself onto Gail and Peter moved back. He looked up and around Neverland, and noticed that the storm was over. He tore his gaze away from the ravaged island and watched the column of yellow light flit away into the rest of the morning sun, adding to the golden glow creeping over the ship. It caught Gail's hair in its bright fingers, making it glimmer. Peter admired the sight until he saw the girls hand in front of his face. He flicked his eyes away from the shining dawn light and watched as Gail lifted herself onto her arm and sat up gradually. She massaged her shoulder and neck muscles slowly, the stiffness of everything making her movements sluggish and pained.

Peter leant forward quickly and grasped her in his arms. He pulled her towards him and put his head on her temple. Gail smiled at him.

"I can't believe you're alive."

He said, disbelief and joy cracking in his voice.

"Good to see you too."

Gail commented. Peter felt his stomach tense at her voice. It was harsh and rasping, sounding nothing like normal. He clutched her arms tighter and looked into her eyes.

"You sound terrible."

Gail shot a glare at him.

"Let's see how you sound after being dead."

Peter lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't stop him."

Gail looked at him incredulously.

"It's not your fault at all. You couldn't have stopped him anyway; he was being completely unfair."

Peter chuckled weakly.

"'Unfair' doesn't come close to how Hook was playing."

"True. But I chose to fight him."

"He wouldn't have just let you walk away."

"Again, true. But he was desperate, obviously, so fought dirty."

Peter huffed.

"Do you think he knows?"

He asked. Suddenly an extremely loud shout and a huge crash echoed from the captain's cabin. Gail smirked at Peter.

"Yeah, I think he does."

Peter got up slowly, stretching his own muscles from the strenuous night and held down his hand for Gail to use to get herself up. As he expected, she ignored it and got herself to her feet, sweeping her sword off the deck and holding it in her hand. Peter suddenly caught the eyes of the Lost Boys, who were staring at Gail like she was the end of the world. Peter clapped in their faces and they all jolted upwards. Slightly was trying to say something and Cubby was visibly shaking as he pointed at Gail's back.

"H-How did she DO that!?"

Curly and Nibs were hugging each other tightly, as though the ship was about to sink or something. Cubby, Slightly and Tootles were cringing behind their hands and the Twins were grappling with Peter's feet. Peter looked down and smiled at all his boys.

"She's alive, that's all that matters."

They nodded tensely and inched over to Gail. They stood stiffly behind her and Peter cleared his throat. She turned around and noticed the Lost Boys. She smiled and looked down at each of them in turn, reassuring their nervous faces. They seemed to relax a bit.

"It's all okay; we're all okay."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

The Lost Boys sighed in relief and crowded around Gail. She patted each one's head and indicated to the discarded weapons lying on the deck.

"Better pick those up. The pirates will be out any second."

They all eagerly nodded and rushed to grab their things. Peter touched Gail's arm slightly and jerked his head backwards. She followed him towards the mast and Peter turned to her.

"What do you remember?"

'You want to do this now?"

Peter sighed.

"Right." He held her arm tighter and smiled cheekily. "Give him hell."

Gail smirked back.

"I intend to."

Peter let go of her and she swooped up into the rigging again. He watched her reach for a rope and swing back onto it, pressing her cheek on her hands as she stretched along it.

His attention quickly diverted to the cabin as the door was thrown open. Peter rushed into line with the other Lost Boys, trying to look as innocent as possible. Captain Hook, followed by a stuttering Smee, stormed out of the entrance to the cabin and glowered hate at Peter. The boy just stared back blankly, doing his best to ignore the curved silver heading toward his neck. Hook snarled at him.

'Where is she?!"

Peter looked back at the angry man without blinking. He didn't respond.

* * *

Hook scowled at the defiant boy and sent the sharp iron down his arm, cutting the skin brutally and causing blood to leak out and run off Peter's elbow. The leaf-clad youth sidestepped the flailing weapon and grimaced as his wound stung. It was short but deep, running from the top to halfway down his shoulder. Hook smugly stepped forward again, anger still consuming his face and boiling his insides. He scanned the deck for any sign of that wretched girl's body, but he saw nothing. No blood or anything. Hook whirled back around to Peter and nodded savagely to one of his crew. The burly man grabbed Peter's shoulders and pressed down, forcing him to kneel. Peter growled as his knees hit the deck.

"I'll ask again, Pan. Where is she!?"

The boy shot a glare at him and Hook lost it. He growled and two men grabbed Peter's arms and held them out, exposing his tanned stomach. The pirate Captain raised his hook.

"Three on one. Very brave."

Hook froze on the spot at the voice. His eyes narrowed and he halted his swing, instead turning around slowly towards the source of the sound. There she was. Hook's insides clenched at the sight of her. Gail had her arms crossed and she was leaning on the dinted mast, scowling heavily at the men holding Peter. Hook felt them recoil at her gaze, as though it was literally burning them. They loosened their grip on the boy and Peter inched out, back towards the group of Lost Boys. The Captain didn't even try to stop him. He knew that she was alive, but seeing it was a different matter. He wanted to scream and yell at the girl, make her cower before his rage.

"What are you?"

Hook whispered in disbelief. No anger, no yelling. Gail smiled slightly under the scowl.

"The solution."

Hook stepped back at her answer, hating himself for his cowardice in the presence of the London girl. Suddenly he snarled and pulled out his sword.

"However many times I have to kill you for you to die girl, I will."

Gail glowered at him again.

"You're a coward."

Hook raised his eyebrows.

"Am I, my beauty? Tell me how so."

He nearly spat, but managed to keep a cool voice. Gail eyed her sword.

"You wouldn't dare face me yourself. You needed help from your _crew _to even get a shot in!"

"Well you seem to have immortality on your side, so I will even the playing field."

"I don't anymore. Apparently I get this one last chance."

Hook's eyes widened. His crew walked up beside him, but he indicated for them to stand down. His piercing gaze found Gail again and he stepped forward, pointing his sword at her and smiling cruelly.

"May the best man win."

"Yeah, that would still be me."

Hook snarled at her retort and lunged at her, weapon raised. He brought it down on her head but Gail sidestepped the blow and stabbed her point into the Captains leg. He growled through his teeth as blood slid down to his ankle and pain shot up to his hips. Hook sliced his sword through the air, the tip only just catching Gail's waist. She didn't even seem to notice. The London girl dodged back and then ran at the black-haired man. She jumped off the deck and planted a well-aimed kick on Hook's chin, flipping backwards through the air and landing several feet away. The Captain ignored the snapping pain in his jaw and ran for Gail. He struck towards her heart and she ducked sideways, once again rolling through the air. She suddenly landed in the middle of a circle of the crew, their swords pointed at her neck. Gail shot a meaningful look at Hook as his men advanced on her. The pirate stalked forwards.

"Leave her!"

His men stopped and Hook smirked.

"She's mine."

Gail curtsied to the burly crew as they withdrew their swords and melted back into the shadows of the ship. Hook whipped his sword towards her face and she narrowly missed a fatal blow, the blade cutting into her cheek and curving up to her temple instead. Blood dripped into Gail's eyes but she impatiently brushed it away and sprung back for a counter-attack.

* * *

Peter felt protective anger boil in his gut every time Hook landed a blow on Gail. Several times Cubby and Nibs had to hold him back from joining the fight; this was for them to do with no interference.

Peter glared as Hook slashed Gail's cheek. He tried to rush forward again as the man snuck in a cheap shot and cut her lip, causing blood to fall down the side of her mouth. Slightly brought down a tight grip on Peter's shoulder before the angry boy could take a few steps though, pleading with his eyes for Peter not to do anything. The leaf boy huffed and sat down rigidly.

* * *

Gail's face stung and she once again wiped crimson from her vision as she dodged and delivered blows. She crouched down to the deck to avoid a short stab and swung her own sword around, simultaneously cutting Hook's shins. The blue-eyed man yelled and flew his blade downwards. Gail rolled between his legs and shot up on the other side. She whirled around and slashed her sword toward the Captains neck. His hook suddenly flashed up and blocked her swipe, redirecting her sword and wrenching it from her hands. It flew away and pinned into the mast, wobbling a bit. Gail watched with wide eyes as Hook spun around and stuck his sword into the deck, pushing her backwards into the thick wood. Her back hit the mast and she glared angrily at the Captain. He walked forward and shoved his sword into the floorboards again, smiling cruelly. Gail's eyes flickered to the blade and back to the man's face. She crinkled her eyes and kicked the sword out of Hooks hands, sending it through the side of the ship and into the water. Hook stared after his weapon and turned his snarling face back to the defenceless girl in front of him. Gail smirked.

"Now we're even."

The Captain returned with a wicked smile and brought up his silver 'hand'. Gail stared at it, a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Looks like I've got the upper hook now."

"Looks like you do. But –"she smiled, "Can you use it?"

Hook scoffed.

"Of course I can."

"Let's test that."

Gail flashed her leg out and kicked Hook's chest, forcing him to take several involuntary steps back. She attacked again, swinging around and striking his already weakened shins, making the Captain fall to his knees. Gail smirked and brought her fist around, punching Hook's pre-broken jaw. Blood trickled from his nose and he yelped unwillingly, feeling some teeth break.

* * *

Peter gazed, open mouthed, at Gail. Hook was completely at her mercy! He let loose a giggle at the look on the pirates face. He didn't realise his own expression until Slightly poked his cheek and chuckled.

"Peter, you've gone all doe-eyed. Heehee."

Peter shoved Slightly over and continued to stare at Gail.

* * *

"Bow."

"What?"

"Bow to me."

"Insolent child."

"Is that a no?"

"Of course it's a no!"

"Have it your way."

Gail raised her foot, ready to give Hook a roundhouse kick to finish the job. The Captain touched his jaw delicately, and allowed a crooked smile to keep upon it. He let out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine!"

He spat at Gail and she lowered her foot. Hook put his hands on the deck and bent his head, bowing to the person he hated most.

"Foolish girl."

He muttered under his breath, the twisted smile reappearing. He had an idea. Hook heard Gail plant her feet firmly on his deck and do a victory call. He scowled as the mangy Lost Boys joined the chorus of joyous voices. Suddenly the Captain heard the faint creek as Gail's weight shifted to one foot as she prepared to walk over to the boys. He flashed out his hook and caught it around her ankle. She gave a small yelp as the metal grazed her skin and sent her crashing back onto the deck. Hook jumped up quickly and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her up into a headlock and holding the sharp silver to her throat. He watched as Peter and the Lost Boys rushed forward, armed with their ridiculous assortment of weapons.

"Ah ah ah. Move, and dear Gail gets the slash."

Hook started walking slowly forwards. Suddenly Gail planted her feet into the deck and drove them firmly backwards, towards the plank. They reached the base of it and she pushed harder, forcing the Captain to step onto the splintery wood. Hook pressed his sharp weapon harder onto her neck.

"If I'm going to die, you're coming with me."

Gail growled and she drove Hook further along the plank. Realisation finally dawned on the Captain and he tried pushing against her, back to the deck. But she was stronger and they reached the edge. Hook rocked on his heels as his feet found nothing behind him and he tried again to push ahead. One boot slipped off the end. He knew he was going to drown, and the last thing he would do is kill Gail Darling. He vowed he would not rest until she was dead. The back of his other boot fumbled to the edge. He felt gravity's keen pull and just as he started falling, Hook dug his claw into Gail's throat. But the point of it missed. Instead, it pierced the skin above her collarbone and trailed down her side until the silver fell past the plank and hit the water with a metallic ring. Hook's feathered hat floated to the top of the water. And there was silence.

**Well, I am officially a fictional character mass-murderer. Kind of. I hope you enjoyed that and I also hope you are utterly confused about how my threequell's going to work if there's no Hook. Ha. Well, you'll have to read to find out. One last chapter for this book and then we are onto the final, most epic, most awesome (maybe) book in this trilogy! Because its not going any higher than 3 stories, kay? You can use your own imagination for the rest, if it happens to come to that. Mmkay well, until next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	25. The Black Tree

**This is the LAST CHAPTER of THE SWORD AGAINST THE DAGGER! GET EXCITED AND READY because this chapter is just here for explanations, just because you need too. AND it will tie in with the threequell WHICH REMINDS ME! Here's the info for the last story about Peter Pan and our Gail Darling *snaps***

**Title: When Shadows Cast Themselves**

**Yes, it sounds dark and all 'uh oh' but its supposed to be. Do not worry, it will still be the same awesome and cocky people. So, on with the final chapter of The Sword Against The Dagger! Here's Chapter 25!**

**Chapter 25: The Black Tree**

Gail wobbled on the end of the plank, hardly masking a grimace of pain. She wrapped her shirt tighter around her side, trying to staunch the blood flow. Her foot slipped off the end and she drew in a breath, preparing for the fall into the water. Suddenly warm arms enveloped firmly around Gail's waist and pulled her along the plank, back onto the deck. She frowned in concentration, trying to pinpoint who was holding her. It wasn't Peter, she was sure. Gail tried to twist around and see them, but each time her wounds scrapped on skin and stung painfully, so she gave up.

They reached the mast and Gail was unceremoniously dumped on the wood floor. She looked up quickly and was met with a postal glare from just about every man in the crew of the Jolly Rodger. She smiled unapologetically and shot to her feet, pushing shoulders and tattooed arms out of the way in her haste to reach friendly faces. No one stopped her, which surprised Gail, and she reached Peter unchallenged.

Gail smirked at the boy's expression. It was complete and utter awed amazement and he was staring at her face like the apocalypse had come early. She waved a hand in front of him and motioned to the angry men behind them.

"Time to go."

Peter nodded slightly and shook his head, clearing it out. He motioned to the Lost Boys and Tink spread more dust over them. Peter rose up after them. Gail followed and started to fly away. Then she stopped and turned around. She bowed to the crew.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

She shared a look with Peter and they both called a simultaneous crow of triumph before the cannons started firing and they flew away at top speed.

* * *

Peter sent the Lost Boys ahead to the Hideout. He landed on the north beach, near the outlet of Kidd's Creek. Gail swooped down beside him, burying her bare feet into the sand as she landed. Peter looked at her, then diverted his gaze to the high-noon sun.

"I can't believe he's dead."

He said, after staring at the golden rays for a few minutes.

"Would you rather he wasn't?"

"Of course not. Dead, he can't hurt anyone. And he's given enough pain to last several life times."

Gail nodded slightly. Peter turned back to her.

"Speaking of which, are you okay?"

Gail tried to hide the long slash down her side again and flicked her hair in front of the cut on her temple and cheek.

"Just fine."

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it really looks like you are. Come here."

Gail reluctantly obliged and Peter took her hand. He walked her over to the shallows and they flew out over it until they reached past the wave-line. Peter directed Gail to hover just above the water while he ducked down and rubbed his hands in it. He pulled out some of the spare material inside his dagger sheath and dipped it into the salty seawater. With the damp cloth, Peter turned back to Gail and pressed it lightly onto her collarbone where the big cut was. He worked down the long slash, cleaning it gently. She winced as the sea water seeped into the damaged flesh, making her body sting.

Peter moved onto the wound on Gail's head. He dipped the blood-soaked rag back into the sea and washed the crimson off it. He dabbed lightly at the gash, watching her expression as he cleaned the cut. Gail clenched her jaw and suffered silently through the salt water medicine. Finally the material left her face and she heard a splash as Peter washed it again. Gail squinted against the sun as the boy shoved the still slightly damp cloth back into his dagger sheath. She brought her hand up to her temple lightly. The skin tingled unpleasantly under the touch and Gail withdrew her fingers. She nodded to Peter and they both took off back to the shore.

Peter's feet hit the sand first and Gail's quickly followed. Green eyes turned to grey and they shared a silent agreement with a single gaze. Gail took a few quick steps to catch up and soon they were both dawdling along the beach.

"Is it just me, or did the island repair itself?"

Peter asked suddenly. Gail looked at him, confused.

"What was wrong with it?"

Peter stared incredulously at her.

"Big freak weather storm burning Neverland into pieces and almost making it kill itself. How did you miss that?!"

"I was dead."

"Oh, right."

Gail smiled slightly.

"You feel loved though, knowing an entire magical island would fall to ruin if either of us died. Makes you feel pretty special."

"You're really strange."

"I'll take that as a complement, Blondie."

They walked in silence for a bit.

"So, does Neverland look wrong in any way?"

Peter shook his head wonderingly.

"Actually, no. Which is completely mind-blowing, considering it was on the verge of collapsing in on itself, literally dying in fire and ice."

Gail looked around. The she turned rigid.

"Where any trees struck by lightning or on fire?"

"Yeah, the entire forest was. But-"Peter looked around, "it doesn't seem to be anymore. The trees all look normal; not a mark on them."

Gail pursed her lips.

"Then, why does that one?"

She pointed directly towards an expanse of grey and pale grass. Peter squinted at the dead ground and walked closer, Gail following. They marched over the rise and came onto a small, flat plateau of black and silver lawn. The blades of grass didn't even sway in the ocean breeze.

Gail inched forward, ahead of Peter who was standing on the edge of the hill. She stopped in front of the object occupying the centre and stared at it confusedly.

It was a tree. A tree that had no branches, a tree that twisted itself around to awkward angles and rooted there, a tree that had no leaves. A tree that was black as night-time shadows.

It had a single hollow, suggesting it used to have branches. Gail tried to look into it, but even with daylight on her side, she couldn't see past the rim. She didn't want to go any closer, and Peter seemed to feel the same way.

"This is wrong."

He whispered.

"All the other trees are fine."

Peter held out his hand to touch the obsidian bark. Gail clamped her fingers over his wrist, stopping it from reaching the tree.

"Can't you hear that?"

They both fell silent, listening intently. Peter drew his hand away. A sudden black smoke erupted form the hollow and the two children were launched backwards onto the dead grass. Gail rubbed her eyes and started at the cloud. It was dense and dark, writhing around and turning into pictures. She looked harder and a voice whispered in her ear.

"_Neverland DOES need good and bad, Darling, your right."_

Shivers fell in waves down Gail spine.

"Can't be…"

"What!?"

"He's…"

"_You can defy death, why shouldn't I?"_

"Dark one…"

"_Run."_

"No."

The black entity flickered in front of Gail's face. She blinked darkness out of her eyes.

"_See what I've become?"_

"Not really. You're smokes in the way."

A hacking chuckle surrounded her. She snarled.

"_Still the little firecracker. Good, good. I like my possessions to have spirit. Gives me more joy in breaking them."_

Gail narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not yours."

"_Not yet._"

"How will I ever be? You'd be blown away by a tiny bit of wind."

"_I will get you, my beauty. I'll revenge the hand, and my death. Tell Pan when you see him._"

Gail creased her forehead on confusion.

"Peter's just here."

She turned around, but couldn't see Peter. She couldn't see anything, actually. A wall of smoke hung around Gail like the eye of a storm. She tried to find a break in the darkness. Then she laughed.

"Is this the best you can do?"

Gail walked towards the edge of the whirling mass and put her hand against it. A sudden current of electricity spiked her palm and she jerked it back, feeling the tingle of power run through her body.

"_I think it's quite good." _

Gail stepped back to the centre of the little circular 'room'.

"_I'm still here, girl. Unlike you though, I got the almost genie-like deal of reincarnation. But I will be here when the sun rises and when it sets. I have a plot. It'll work this time._"

The wall fell back into the ground and Gail dodged out. Some smoke touched the gash down her side and a faint tutting noise reached her ears. She didn't stay to hear any more. Gail saw an identical black mini-tornado thing a few yards away, no doubt with Peter inside. She pelted for it and just as she was about to dig her sword into the smoke when it retracted into the dead grass. She did a quick once-over of Peter and nodded to him. They ran from the hill.

"He's back."

"Not really."

**Cliff hanger. And it's the end of the story too, so that's even worse. I'm pretty sad to leave a second Peter/Gail adventure behind and I have no idea how it will feel to finish it for good D: But all stories have an end; just make sure it's a good one. Quote from somewhere and ill leave you to figure out where. **

**I will be back with the third story. I have a plan, and doesn't that scare you to bits. If im willing to kill the main OC, just think of the things I could do with a Dark Spirit Hook! Mwahaha. **

**Anyway, see you next time or not at all! Depending on what you choose. Hopefully the first one. This is Jasmine Fawkes, signing off from another story. Hope you enjoyed and love you all for reading; love even more for reviewing. See you in 'When Shadows Cast Themselves.'**

**Jasmine Out!**

**P.S. It will not be cliché, because again, I have a plan. **


End file.
